Améthyste 2 : Réincarnations
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE !
1. Disputes

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 1 : Disputes**

- Je sens que mon âme va exploser. C'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas oublier. Non, je vous en prie. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Non ! Nooon !!!

- Yugi, je pourrais te parler ?

- Bien sûr Seito. Attendez-moi ici, les gars.

            Seito et Yugi allaient dans la même université, ainsi que Joey, Tristan et Téa.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De nous.

- Nous ? Ça fait deux ans que nous nous fréquentons et tu ne me parles que maintenant ?

            Seito sourit. En deux ans, Yugi avait pris plus d'assurance et n'avait plus rien du petit garçon d'autrefois. Il avait également beaucoup grandi il dépassait maintenant Téa d'une tête.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

- Voilà, ça fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons. Au début, nos relations étaient hostiles et je ne t'ai pas toujours traité comme tu aurais dû l'être. . . comme Pharo aurait dû l'être. Je lui dois le respect et. . . 

- Tu n'en savais rien, c'n'est pas de ta faute. . . Kephren.

- Ecoute, même si je ne le savais pas, j'ai fait énormément d'erreurs que je regrette. Pharo. . . 

- Quand tu disais « nous », tu parlais de Yugi-Seito ou Pharo-Kephren ?

- Yugi, j't'en prie.

- Bon d'accord, vas-y.

- Pendant toutes ces années. . . 

- Par pitié, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

            Enervé, Seito leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

- Laisse tomber.

            Seito se leva, imité par Yugi.

- Seito, j'suis désolé.

            En voyant l'air furieux de son ami, Yugi éclata de rire.

- Ça suffit ! cria Seito.

            Il partit, vraiment furieux.

- Première scène de ménage ? demanda Joey en arrivant avec Téa et Tristan.

- Hum. . . oui, répondit-il songeur. Quoi ?!

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit Tristan en rigolant.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, se reprit Yugi.

- Ça a l'air sérieux, remarqua Téa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Seito a voulu me parler mais je ne lui ai pas laisser placer un mot.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, ça lui passera.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

            A la sortie des cours, Yugi rejoignit Seito, qui ne lui avait plus adressé ni paroles, ni regards.

- Alors Seito, ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Sois gentil Yugi, laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

            Cette phrase blessa Yugi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que j't'étouffe ?

-. . . Exactement.

            Yugi s'arrêta, laissant Seito continuer son chemin, seul. Il lui cria :

- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi susceptible, Kaiba !

            Kaiba ?! Cette fois-ci, Seito en était certain, c'était une brouille définitive entre lui et Yugi. Il murmura :

- Idiot ! Il ne comprendra jamais rien !

            Mais au fond, Seito était blessé et c'était pareil pour Yugi. Celui-ci était furieux également. Téa, Joey et Tristan arrivèrent.

- Cette fois, c'est vraiment terminé, hein Yugi ? demanda Joey.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut le rendre aussi nerveux. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait te dire quelque chose d'important, suggéra Tristan.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus important que notre amitié.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais. . . 

- Oui, Téa ?

- Non, oublie, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Dis toujours, je suis prêt à tout pour regagner son amitié.

- Eh bien. . . Peut-être que Pharo pourrait essayer de lui parler. On ne sait jamais.

            Le visage de Yugi s'éclaira.

- C'est une très bonne idée Téa ! Merci ! J'irai dès que possible.

            Après avoir fait son travail, Yugi se leva et se transforma en Pharo.

- J'espère qu'il m'écoutera.

            Il alla chez Seito et sonna. Makuba ouvrit.

- Je pourrais voir ton frère ?

- Seito !!!

- Merci Makuba.

- Il va arriver, entre.

            Pharo entra.

- Qu'y a-t-il Makuba ?

            Apercevant Pharo :

- Pharo ? Makuba, tu n'aurais pas des devoirs à faire ?

- Non, j'ai tout fini.

            Seito regarda son petit frère. Ce dernier comprit qu'il fallait les laisser seuls.

- J'crois que j'ai encore des maths à faire, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Salut !

            Il s'éclipsa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je sais que Yugi a été stupide mais il faut lui pardonner. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

            Seito esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as eu cette idée tout seul ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette idée que Pharo vienne me parler à la place de Yugi.

- Je ne vois pas. . . 

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, on sera deux.

            Seito se transforma en Kephren.

- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, Kephren.

- J'aurais juré le contraire.

- Kephren, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Non ! Toi, arrête ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je peux me débrouiller seul ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours fait ! Alors ne viens pas ici en espérant que je te présente des excuses pour Yugi ! Premièrement, c'est à lui de présenter des excuses deuxièmement, si je devais m'excuser, ce ne sera pas devant une pâle copie de Yugi !

- Ça suffit !

            Pharo sortit le Magicien des Ténèbres et s'apprêta à lancer une attaque sur son ami.

- Vas-y, attaque-moi. . . si tu en as le courage.

            La main de Pharo trembla. Puis il la baissa.

- Tu sais que je n'attaquerai jamais mes amis.

- Non. Désolé, je ne suis plus ton ami.

            Sur ces derniers mots, Kephren partit.

- Tu oublies que tu me dois respect et obéissance, Kephren. Je t'ordonne donc de m'obéir.

- Des amis ? C'est ça que tu appelles des amis ? Si j'étais vraiment ton ami, tu ne me donnerais pas d'ordres. Mais tu as raison, je dois t'obéir, je suis ton esclave.

            Kephren se tourna vers Pharo et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Alors ? Que veux-tu que je fasse. . . Grand Pharaon ?

- Arrête Kephren, jamais je ne te considérerai comme un esclave.

            Pharo put lire une lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux. Kephren murmura :

- Je le savais. . . Excuse-moi, Grand Pharaon, je dois partir. Tu sais où est la sortie, je n'ai pas besoin de t'escorter. Tu es tellement intelligent.

            Il avait dit cela avec une admiration exagérée dans la voix. Ce qui blessa encore plus Pharo. Kephren monta les escaliers. Pharo se retransforma en Yugi.

- Je suis stupide !

            Il sortit, sous la pluie, en courant.

- C'n'est pas moi. . . C'est lui. Il est tellement borné.

            A cet instant, Yugi sentit la colère monter de plusieurs degrés.

- Je le déteste !

            Yugi et Seito ne pouvaient se douter, à ce moment-là, qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus affectés qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Les paroles que Kephren avaient prononcés étaient profondément blessantes, certes. Mais qu'était une petite dispute comparé à une profonde amitié et peut-être plus que ça ?

Premier chapitre mouvementé. Seito et Yugi sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. C'est dingue ! Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Prochain chapitre : **Opale**


	2. Opale

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 2 : Opale**

- Il y a une nouvelle élève qui arrive en classe aujourd'hui, dit Téa.

- J'm'en fiche, dit Yugi, agacé.

- Regarde, c'est elle. Mais. . . on dirait. . . Yugi, regarde, c'est Améthyste.

            Yugi sortit de sa rêverie. Il regarda dans la même direction que ses amis. Il vit une jeune fille qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Améthyste. Elle était revenue. Enfin ! Il courut vers elle.

- Améthyste ?!

            La jeune fille tourna son regard étonné vers lui.

- Ah non, non, vous vous trompez de pierre, moi, c'est Opale.

            Yugi regarda ses amis.

- Excusez-moi.

            Yugi s'en alla avec les autres, troublé.

- C'était elle, j'en suis certain.

- Peut-être qu'elle a perdue la mémoire, suggéra Joey.

- Non, elle est morte, on l'a vu de nos propres yeux.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle fait semblant, continua Tristan.

- Jamais elle ne ferait ça. Et de toute façon, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Elle s'est réincarnée, interrompit une voix.

            C'était Seito. Yugi évitait soigneusement son regard. Seito le remarqua.

- Yugi, mettons nos querelles de côté. C'est Améthyste, notre amie, qui compte le plus.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Elle s'est réincarnée et en revenant sur Terre, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Opale et qu'elle a une famille modèle et très présente. J'en conclus que si elle est revenue, c'est parce qu'il va arriver quelque chose de grave. Mon Épée brille sans arrêt. Regarde ton Puzzle, Yugi.

            En effet, le Puzzle brillait. Faiblement, mais il brillait. Agacé de se faire devancer par Seito, Yugi partit en lançant :

- Je vais mener ma propre enquête si Kaiba veut bien me laisser placer un mot !

            Seito ne se laissa pas faire :

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si tu es ignorant !

- Va te faire cuire un oeuf !

- Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant !

- Espèce de. . . !

- Eh ho ! Du calme les garçons, calma Téa.

- Téa a raison, continua Joey. Bon, Yugi, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici. Et toi Seito, tu restes avec nous mais loin de Yugi. C'est compris tous les deux ?

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un chihuahua emplumé !

- Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir !

- Du calme Joey. Yugi et Seito sont trop bornés pour t'écouter. Fais quelque chose Téa.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- T'es une fille, tu devrais avoir l'instinct maternel, non ?

- Eh mais ça va pas ?!

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?

- Pas du tout ! Je veux bien essayer mais c'est parce que ce sont mes amis.

            Elle s'avança vers Yugi.

- Ecoute Yugi, c'est pas toi qui disais que l'amitié était plus fort que tout ? Tu te rappelles quand tu as sauvé Seito et Makuba des griffes de Pégasus ? En plus, à ce moment-là, tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec Seito. Mais maintenant que vous êtes amis, vous allez gâcher votre amitié pour des futilités ? C'est dommage, tu ne crois pas ? Les disputes, il y en a partout. Si vous ne vous disputiez pas, vous ne serez pas amis mais étrangers. C'est valable pour toi Seito.

            Ce que Téa venait de dire donnait matière à réflexion. Décidé, Yugi s'avança vers Seito pour lui présenter des excuses mais Seito déclara :

- Je commencerai les recherches sur Opale après les cours.

            Sur ce, il rentra en classe. Yugi regarda ses amis.

- Et comment voulez-vous communiquer avec ça ?!

            Cette fois-ci, c'était Seito qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Yugi avait essayé, mais n'avait pas réussi.

            Après les cours, Seito rentra seul. Mais il rencontra Opale sur sa route. Il décida de la « pousser à bout ». Il passa à côté d'elle et elle eut un flash. Seito fit apparaître son Épée dans sa main. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et Seito mit son Épée sous sa gorge. Elle eut peur.

- C'est très dangereux de jouer avec des objets coupants, vous pourriez vous blessez. Surtout si c'est une. . . épée ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans la rue avec une épée ? Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas très courant. Euh. . . est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser partir s'il vous plaît, mes parents m'attendent pour dîner ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi ? Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

            Seito enleva son Épée de sous sa gorge. Elle rit doucement.

- Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre meilleur ami aujourd'hui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le vois dans vos yeux. Et puis, j'ai un certain don qui me permet de lire dans le coeur des gens.

            Seito se dit que c'était Améthyste tout craché. Elle aussi savait lire dans les coeurs.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

            Seito la défia.

- Essaye de deviner.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant.

            Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Votre ami ne vous prend pas au sérieux. . . Vous avez essayé de lui avouer vos sentiments mais il est borné. . . vous vous êtes énervé et vous êtes parti.

            Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- J'me trompe ?

            A voir la tête de Seito, Opale crut qu'elle s'était trompée.

- Ah, c'est pas ça, fit-elle avec une grimace. Vous devez me prendre pour une affreuse impostrice. . . 

- C'est la vérité. Tu avais raison.

            Soudain, des flashs se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Pharo, Yugi, Kephren, Sendji, Bakura, Senaï, Shadi. . . Elle se tint la tête entre ses mains et regarda Seito.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ecoute Améthyste. . . 

- Je m'appelle Opale ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette Améthyste !

            Elle partit en courant.

- Je suis Opale et personne d'autre. Mais alors ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de mon enfance ? Peut-être qu'ils ont raison après tout. Je suis peut-être cette fille qu'ils aiment tant. J'aimerais tellement être aimée comme ceci. . . 

            A ce moment-là, une voix murmura, loin de tout :

- Moi, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. . . 

Alors ? Quelle est cette voix ? Je pense que vous l'avez deviné. C'est tellement évident !

**Kyarah** : merci !! Tu es la première à me reviewer sur cette partie. T'as pas tout compris ? C'est pourtant simple. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Yugi et Seito s'aiment, c'est logique.

Meraude : merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **Pharo contre Kephren partie 1. **C'est bête, c'est en deux parties^-^


	3. Pharo contre Kephren 1

Disclaimer : Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).  
  
Chapitre 3 : Pharo contre Kephren partie 1  
  
Opale rentra chez elle, la mine défaite.  
  
- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda sa mère.  
  
- Rien maman.  
  
- Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
  
Sa mère l'emmena dans le salon où se trouvait son père et sa grande soeur ; Jade.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Opale ? demanda Jade, inquiète.  
  
- J'aimerais vous poser des questions.  
  
- Nous t'écoutons.  
  
- Est-ce que. . . vous m'avez adoptée ?  
  
Le silence se fit.  
  
- Voyons, mon ange, non. Bien sûr que non, dit son père.  
  
- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de mon enfance ?  
  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas Opale ? Tu as été amnésique après ton accident.  
  
Opale se leva.  
  
- Merci. Je ne dînerai pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents et à sa soeur.  
  
Plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.  
  
- Opale, je peux entrer ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Jade entra.  
  
- Opale, tu m'inquiètes.  
  
- Y'a pas de raison.  
  
Jade s'allongea à côté de sa soeur.  
  
- Tu sais Opale ? Même si tu avais été adoptée, je t'aurais toujours aimée. Papa et maman aussi. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu as des problèmes ?  
  
- Non. J'ai eu une journée remplie, c'est tout.  
  
- Tu as eu des journées beaucoup plus remplies que ça mais jamais tu n'es rentrée en demandant si tu avais été adoptée. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû déclencher quelque chose en toi pour que tu en arrives là. Parce que ça ne t'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit.  
  
- Ce sont deux garçons. . .  
  
- Deux ? Déjà ?!  
  
- Non, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Ils m'ont appelée différemment.  
  
- Différemment ? Ils t'ont appelée par un autre prénom qu'Opale ? Genre Marie-Chantale-Charlotte ?  
  
- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Jade réfléchit.  
  
- Où ils sont ces deux-là que je leur fasse la peau ?  
  
Opale sourit.  
  
- Tu devrais aller dormir Jade.  
  
- Toi aussi. Tu commences tôt demain.  
  
Avant de partir, Opale posa une question à Jade.  
  
- Dis Jade ? Tu sais pourquoi papa et maman nous ont donné des noms de pierres précieuses ?  
  
Jade haussa les épaules et répondit :  
  
- L'opale était la pierre préférée de papa et le jade était celle de maman.  
  
Elles se sourirent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Jade sortit de la chambre tandis qu'Opale se mit sous ses draps et sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
  
- Je te défie Pharo !  
  
- Encore ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
- Si je gagne, je ferai ce que je veux concernant Opale et tu la laisseras tranquille. Si tu gagnes, je me plierai à tes pieds, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.  
  
- Je n'attends absolument rien de toi ! Cet enjeu est stupide ! Je ne veux pas te donner d'ordres.  
  
- A t'entendre, tu as déjà gagné.  
  
- Personne ne gagnera, ni ne perdra parce que je refuse.  
  
- Tu as peur ?  
  
- Oui, peur de perdre un ami. J'en ai déjà perdu un, je ne veux pas perdre l'autre.  
  
- Arrête de faire du sentimentalisme. C'est écoeurant !  
  
Là, il y allait un peu fort. Seito -ou Kephren- était vraiment dur envers Pharo.  
  
- C'est un défi venant de Seito ou Kephren ?  
  
- Peu importe. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir. . .  
  
Il se transforma.  
  
- Ce sera contre moi, Kephren, que tu te battras.  
  
- Seito, tu peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Tristan. C'est ton ami, tu ne peux pas le défier !  
  
- Qui parle d'amis ? Je n'ai plus d'amis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama Téa. Yugi a toujours été ton ami !  
  
- Plus maintenant. Alors Pharo ?  
  
- Je regrette. Ma réponse est non.  
  
- Tu acceptes ou sinon, tu n'es plus digne d'être le Grand Pharaon.  
  
- Mais il est bouché ou il le fait exprès ?! s'emporta Joey. On t'a dit non ! C'est pourtant facile à comprendre !  
  
- Très bien ! interrompit Pharo.  
  
- Yugi !  
  
- Je ne me laisserai plus insulter longtemps. Allons-y.  
  
Ils se positionnèrent dans l'arène. Ils préparèrent leur paquet de cartes et construirent leur jeu. Kephren avait l'intention de refaire son attaque-ultime ; la combinaison des trois Dragons Blancs et Pharo s'en doutait. Il devait donc recréer la défense-ultime. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kephren le savait aussi et avait préparé un plan infaillible pour l'empêcher de gagner.  
  
- Tu es prêt ? demanda Kephren.  
  
- Oui. Je commence. J'attaque avec Gaïa, le Chevalier Féroce et je pose une carte face cachée.  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes coups fourrés. J'envoie le Chevalier Centaure et je mets également une carte face cachée. Chevalier Centaure, attaque sa carte face cachée !  
  
Le Chevalier Centaure obéit. Pharo sourit.  
  
- Tu as déclenché mon piège, le Cercle d'Envoûtement ! Ton Chevalier Centaure est pris au piège. Gaïa, détruis-le !  
  
Kephren perdit son monstre et par la même occasion, 500 points de vie.  
  
- Parfait, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu réfléchis à moitié Grand Pharaon. Guerrier Boeuf, attaque Gaïa, le Chevalier Féroce !  
  
Pharo perdit 200 points de vie. Il se reprit.  
  
- Je joue le Squelette Malfaisant en mode attaque ! Attaque éclair !  
  
- Tu as activé ma carte magique, Force Miroir qui va renvoyer ton attaque sur ton propre monstre.  
  
- Oh non !  
  
Le Squelette Malfaisant fut détruit. 300 points de vie en moins pour Pharo.  
  
- Je joue le Lutin Sauvage combiné à Corne de Licorne ce qui augmente ses points de vie. Voilà, c'est tout pour ce tour-ci.  
  
- Quant à moi, je mets le Génie de la Lampe combiné à la Lampe Magique qui le protègera de tes attaques.  
  
- Lutin Sauvage, attaque !  
  
- Ça ne marchera pas, mon Génie est sans danger !  
  
- Qui te dit que je vais attaquer ton Génie ? Lutin Sauvage, détruit le Guerrier Boeuf !  
  
- Non !  
  
- Trop tard !  
  
Kephren vit ses points de vie descendre à 1100. Pharo menait le jeu. Kephren tira une carte. C'était l'une des cartes qui ferait perdre Pharo, ce prétentieux.  
  
- Je pose Saggi, le Bouffon des Ténèbres ainsi que le Chasseur d'Épées. C'est tout.  
  
- Tu me déçois. Lutin Sauvage, achève Saggi, le Bouffon des Ténèbres !  
  
900-1500.  
  
- Je joue l'Elfe Mystique.  
  
Le Chasseur d'Épées vit ses points augmenter de 500.  
  
- Détruis le Lutin Sauvage !  
  
900-1200.  
  
- Je combine la Tortue Catapulte et la Flèche Vivante. Direction : la Lampe Magique !  
  
- Non !  
  
- Ton Génie n'est plus protégé à présent ! La Flèche Vivante ne fait pas le travail à moitié, achève-moi aussi ce Génie de pacotille !  
  
800-1200.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer. . .  
  
Il tira l'autre carte. « Parfait ! », pensa-t-il.  
  
- Tu es perdu Pharo.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois.  
  
- Mon Chasseur d'Épées est encore assez puissant pour détruire ta minable tortue et ta flèche en toc. Allez !  
  
800-700.  
  
- Si je ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, il va m'achever vite fait !  
  
Fin du chapitre mais pas du match, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Qui va gagner ? Je pense que vous avez déjà la réponse. Evidemment ! Si c'est pas lui qui gagne, y'aurait plus d'histoires, hein ? Bref, tout ça pour dire si vous avez aimé. Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Pharo contre Kephren partie 2. C'est logique !!^-^ 


	4. Pharo contre Kephren 2

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 4 : Pharo contre Kephren partie 2**

            800-700.

- Je joue le Magicien des Ténèbres protégé par les Chapeaux Magiques.

- Je sors mon premier Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Attaque un Chapeau !

            Raté !

- Dommage Kephren ! Je joue le Castor Guerrier en mode défense.

- Ça ne servira à rien. Tu vas quand même perdre des points de vie. Stop défense ! Chasseur d'Épées, achève-le !

            800-500.

- C'est pas vrai ! Soldat de Pierre ! Combiné à la Boîte Mystique. Regarde bien Kephren, ce tour de passe-passe, tu le connais bien.

            Les deux boîtes apparurent. Le Soldat de Pierre en ressortit indemme tandis que le Dragon Blanc de Kephren fut envoyé au cimetière. Ils étaient maintenant à 400-500.

- Tu vois Kephren ! Je viens d'achever un de tes Dragons Blancs.

- Pas tout à fait ! Renaissance au Monstre !

- Non !

            Le Dragon réssucita. Et ce que Pharo redoutait le plus arriva. Kephren réunit ses trois Dragons Blancs, prêts à l'écraser.

- Et voici l'ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Attaque un des Chapeaux !

            Encore raté !

- Tu t'es encore trompé Kephren ! Je joue Koribo combiné à la carte Multiplication ! On dirait que ça se répète.

- Non, pas tout à fait ! Je joue Kaiser le Barbare !

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?

- Ne sois pas si impatient Pharo. A toi de jouer. Et fais le bon choix. . . 

- Crochet d'Argent !

- Inutile. Dragon Blanc, attaque !

            Crochet d'Argent fut réduit en poussière. Le score était de 400-450.

- Tu ne peux pas attaquer mes adorables Koribo.

- Non, mais je peux faire ça ! C'est un cadeau, rien que pour toi ! Attirance Koribo !!

- Quoi ?!

            Soudain, tous les Koribo de Pharo allèrent se coller à Kaiser le Barbare. Ils s'auto-détruisirent au contact de l'ennemi.

            Pharo perdit 100 points de vie et Kephren 200.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Cette carte. . . 

- Cette carte est une de mes inventions. Même s'il te reste encore ton Magicien des Ténèbres, tu n'as aucune chance. Allez, c'est à toi de jouer.

            Pharo regarda son jeu. Aucune carte ne pouvait le sauver. Désespéré, il joua ses dernières ressources.

- Avec Polymérisation, je combine le Magicien des Ténèbres au Dragon ailé, Gardien de la Forteresse. Et j'appelle l'Elfe Mystique.

            Son monstre combiné possédait à présent 3200 points. Mais ce n'était pas assez contre 4500 points.

- Désolé Pharo. Ultime Dragon Blanc, finissons-en !

            Les points de Pharo descendirent à 0. Le terrain s'effaça et tous deux descendirent de l'arène. Ils se retransformèrent tous les deux. Seito partit et Yugi tomba à genoux.

- Comment j'ai pu perdre aussi lamentablement ?

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Yugi, dit doucement Téa.

- Non ! J'ai été trop sûr de moi. Il m'a laminé. J'ai tout perdu. Améthyste, Shadi. . . 

            Il serra si fort ses poings qu'ils se mirent à saigner. Téa lui prit ses mains.

- Arrête Yugi. Une défaite, c'n'est pas si grave. Vous allez bien finir par vous réconcilier. Seito tient beaucoup trop à toi pour renoncer à ton amitié. Tu verras.

- Tu as raison.

            Quant à Seito, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de se comporter ainsi.

- Il l'a bien cherché. J'ai failli perdre mais l'esprit de Pharo était embrouillé. C'est pour ça que j'ai gagné. C'est indiscutable, il est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il renonce à Améthyste mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, je perdrais mon honneur.

            Il se rendit chez lui. Directement, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un fichier s'appelant « Améthyste » puis parcourut les quelques vingt pages qu'il avait lui-même remplies. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page et commença à taper « Opale » en majuscules. Puis, il passa toute la soirée à pianoter des notes sur la jeune fille.

            Seito ne dîna pas même quand son frère vint le voir.

- Seito, tu vas pas passer toute la nuit à faire ça ?

- Va te coucher Makuba, il est tard.

            Makuba soupira et partit.

- Si seulement. . . 

            Seito éteignit son ordinateur et descendit au sous-sol. Il alluma l'ordinateur central. Là aussi, il ouvrit un dossier nommé « Améthyste ». Mais ce dossier était bien plus complet avec photos, documents concernant sa vie, son arrivée ici. . . jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait tout sur elle. N'était-ce pas trop indiscret ? Il désespérait tellement de la revoir qu'il gardait vraiment tout. Même son histoire avec Shadi. Seito avait aussi crée un dossier sur Shadi et Pharo. Si ce dernier l'apprenait. . . Il sourit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer de lui, de son visage, de sa voix. . . 

- Bien évidemment, il l'ignore complètement. C'est trop tard pour reculer.

            Il passa toute la nuit à rechercher des renseignements, des indices lui permettant de savoir pourquoi Améthyste était revenue et dans quel but.

            Seito ne vint pas à l'université le lendemain. Yugi s'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être absent. Et s'il était malade ? On devrait peut-être aller le voir, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Peut-être qu'il. . . 

- Yugi, Yugi, Yugi ! Respire. Il n'est rien arrivé à Seito.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Joey ? Si ça se trouve. . . 

- Il doit sûrement être tranquillement chez lui en train de travailler. Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Téa.

            Opale passa devant eux. Yugi se souvint de sa promesse. Cela lui était insupportable de laisser Seito faire tout le travail alors que lui, il se tournait les pouces.

- Elle lui ressemble vraiment, remarqua Tristan. Seito prétend qu'elle a été réincarnée. Moi, j'y crois pas trop.

- C'est pourtant très probable, dit Yugi. Je vais faire des recherches !

            Yugi se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Joey l'interrompit.

- Yugi ! Tu n'oublies pas ta promesse ?

- Améthyste est mon amie. Si Seito n'est pas content, qu'il aille se. . . 

- C'est bon Yugi, on va t'aider.

- Merci les amis.

Pour les recherches, ça devra attendre ! Bon, pour l'instant, on n'est pas encore dans le coeur de l'action. Cette partie va être beaucoup plus longue que la première.

Je voulais vous demander, quels couples croyez-vous que je vais faire ? Ou quels couples voulez-vous que je fasse ? Pour l'instant, j'ai trois couples en têtes. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités. Je cite :

_Améthyste/Pharo_

_Améthyste/Kephren_

_Améthyste/Sendji_

_Yugi/Téa_

_Seito/Téa_

_Pharo/Shadi_

_Pharo/Kephren_

_Kephren/Sendji_

_Pharo/Sendji_

_Kephren/Shadi_

_Seito/Joey_

_Joey/Téa_

Ou alors, mais là vous allez me prendre pour une folle :

_Pharo/Kephren/Sendji_ ce qui serait très probable.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai des preuves qui prouvent (ouah, vive le pléonasme !) que tous ces couples concordent parfaitement avec l'histoire. Bizarre. . . 

Je vous rappelle : Kephren et Seito sont la même personne et Sendji et Bakura aussi.

Voilà, vous avez l'embarras du choix. Si vous avec d'autres propositions à me faire, n'hésitez pas. Si vous voulez me parlez personnellement, contactez-moi à : minhou@club-internet.fr

Et si vous voulez que je fasse l'un de ces couples, dites-le, je ferai peut-être quelque chose pour vous !!

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : je te l'avais bien dit !

**Meraude** : je regarde les épisodes de Yugi que j'adore ! Mais les mangas, je les lis pas, je les feuillette. Parce que y'en a 26, bientôt 27 et tu multiplis le prix par 27, ça fait beaucoup. J'ai pas trop d'argent en ce moment alors. . . Bref, je te remercie, tu es la première personne à me dire que t'adore mon histoire. Bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Le rêve**


	5. Le rêve

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 5 : Le rêve**

- Yugi, c'est bizarre.

- Quoi donc Téa ?

- Sur ce livre, il y a les objets du Millénium. Comment un tel livre peut-il se trouver ici ?

            Yugi observa les dessins.

- Ce sont simplement de pâles copies. Ce ne sont pas les vrais. De plus, l'histoire décrite n'est pas identique à l'Ancienne Histoire.

            Téa referma le livre.

- On ne trouvera rien ici, dit Joey.

            A ce moment-là, Seito entra dans la bibliothèque.

- Vite ! Planquez les livres sous la table, murmura vivement Tristan.

            Seito jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et posa le regard sur Yugi. Ses yeux lançèrent des éclairs. Il se dirigea vers Yugi, furieux.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça !! Tu ne respectes pas tes engagements, Pharo !!

            Il avait crié tellement fort que tout le monde se tut et écouta la conversation. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Il avait bien dit Pharo ? Yugi regarda autour de lui. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour savoir. Seito ne chercha pas plus et tourna les talons sous le regard hébété des autres étudiants.

- Eh Seito ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? lança-t-il, se moquant des regards.

            Seito se retourna.

- Tu t'es trahi toi-même, Yugi.

            Sur ce, il quitta la bibliothèque. Yugi s'avachit sur la table de travail, las.

- J'en ai marre. Il me devance toujours. J'm'en fiche. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je ferai des recherches sur Opale.

            Une silhouette disparut derrière une étagère. Elle tourna la tête. . . et cria. Une tête de mort rouge volait dans les airs. Son cri alerta toute la bibliothèque. Les personnes présentes se rassemblèrent autour de. . . 

- Opale ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda la bibliothécaire. Mademoiselle Appleman, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. . . Je. . . J'ai laissé tomber un livre. Excusez-moi.

            Opale se releva et disparut, encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

- Pharo. . . Ce nom me dit étrangement quelque chose. Et cette tête de mort aussi me rappelait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma tête va exploser ?

            Opale se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle s'allongea sur le lit.

- Je vais essayer de ne plus y penser.

            Mais pendant la nuit. . . 

- Où suis-je ?

- Améthyste, c'est toi ?

            Etrangement, elle connaissait l'homme à qui elle s'adressa.

- Shadi ?

- Tu es revenue. Enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ?

- Pharo t'expliquera, va le voir.

            Une lumière intense l'enveloppa et elle se retrouva dans une autre pièce. Deux personnes parlaient en souriant. Un Pharaon et son meilleur ami. Puis elle se retrouva à genoux devant Kephren, mort. Et derrière elle, Bakura. . . Sendji, mort également.

- Kephren, Sendji.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ton pouvoir de résurrection, dit une voix caverneuse.

            Elle tourna la tête. Elle vit la même tête de mort qu'à la bibliothèque. Mais elle n'eut nullement peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Senaï ? Tu étais sensé être mort.

- Tu es dans ton rêve, Opale. . . 

            Opale. . . 

            Opale se réveilla, tremblante.

- Pharo. . . Maître. . . Je suis Améthyste. Opale n'existe pas.

            Soudain, une personne vêtue de blanc fit son apparition.

- Améthyste, tu te rappelles à présent ?

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Je n'étais pas prête !

            C'était le Dieu du Chaos, celui qui s'est occupé d'Améthyste quand elle est arrivée dans son Royaume. Il possédait des yeux bleu-saphir profonds et des cheveux coupés très courts, noirs aux reflets bleu-argent.

- Tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. Tu dois l'utiliser pour aider tes amis. A bientôt. Sois forte. Ne perds pas espoir. . . Améthyste.

            Il s'évapora.

- Non ! Attendez !

            Le monde tout autour d'elle s'évapora également. Cette maison, cette famille. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Ses parents, Jade. . . ils s'étaient si bien occupés d'elle. Elle les aimait tant. Mais maintenant. . . 

            Améthyste prit une décision cette-nuit-là.

            On tambourina à la porte de chez Yugi. Celui-ci ouvrit. Une jeune fille s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je me souviens de tout ! Pardonnez-moi Maître !

            Yugi se transforma en Pharo.

- Améthyste, tu es enfin revenue. Nous t'attendions avec impatience.

            Il fit entrer Améthyste.

- Et Shadi ! Où est-il ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton bien-aimé est toujours en vie mais. . . 

            Il s'interrompit.

- Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

- Depuis ta mort, il est anéanti. . . Il a rendu sa Clé. . . 

            _*Flash-back*_

_- Shadi, te sens-tu encore capable d'être le Gardien des Objets ?_

_- Je suis désolé Maître, mais non._

_- Très bien. Tu peux te reposer. Tu reviendras quand. . . _

_- Non. Je rends ma Clé._

_- Shadi. . . _

_- Je ne peux plus posséder ceci maintenant qu'elle est partie. Je n'ai plus la force de. . . _

_- Je te comprends. Améthyste t'aimait mais elle s'est sacrifiée. J'espère que tu comprends son choix._

_- Je le comprends et je le respecte. Mais je ne l'accepte pas_

_- Shadi, je te connais depuis que tu es enfant. Je sais donc que tu es sincère et que ton amour pour elle est véritable. Je te fais une promesse : elle reviendra et à ce moment-là, tu reprendras ta place et tu seras à tout jamais à ses côtés. Et n'oublie pas cette Clé t'appartient._

_- Je le sais. C'est mon repaire._

_            Shadi ferma les yeux et joignit les mains. Il se transforma en fumée rouge et s'évapora dans la Clé._

_- A bientôt Shadi._

_            Une larme roula sur la joue du Pharaon._

_- Ton courage et ta bravoure seront récompensés. Je t'en fais le serment._

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Par amour pour toi.

- Et maintenant ? Il est parti à cause de moi !

            Elle pleura dans les bras de Pharo.

- Ne pleure plus, interrompit une voix.

            Améthyste reconnut la voix.

- Cette voix c'est la voix de. . . 

            Elle se retourna.

- Shadi !!

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ceci.

- Shadi, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, je. . . 

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu soies là.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mais si je suis réincarnée, ça veut dire que. . . 

- Oui, reprit Pharo. Un malheur va s'abattre. . . 

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Améthyste est enfin revenue mais c'est dans de mauvaises conditions. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? En fait j'en sais rien. Il faut encore que je travaille sur mes autres fics (Beyblade, Yugi et autres). J'ai pas trop le temps mais je ferais le maximum.

Prochain chapitre : **Le retour de Bakura**

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne vais faire aucun des trois couples que tu m'as proposé. Ça aurait pu marcher entre Améthyste et Pharo mais non. Pharo est avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu dois t'en douter. Bisous !


	6. Le retour de Bakura

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Bakura**

            Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, c'était le vide noir.

- Où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda une autre voix, féminine.

            Il se retourna et vit une belle jeune fille, châtain clair avec des yeux étrangement rouges.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un. Je ne te veux aucun mal, soies sans crainte. Je suis là pour t'aider et te guider.

- Me guider ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu es un esprit.

- Je suis donc. . . mort ?

            Elle fit un triste sourire.

- Oui, mais tu es mort de façon héroïque.

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tiens, regarde.

            Elle lui mit une grosse sphère entre les mains. Et il put voir « la » scène. Celle où il s'est tué. . . 

_            *Flash-back*_

_            Senaï était mort, mais Kephren aussi._

_- Kephren. . . Pardonne-moi. . . , murmura-t-il en accourant vers Kephren._

_            Mort. Il était bien mort. Et c'était Bakura le responsable. Il s'empara de l'Épée et la dirigea vers lui._

_- Je voudrais que tu pardonnes toutes les fautes que j'ai commises. En cet instant et avec Dieu pour seul témoin, je me donne volontairement la mort pour que toi Kephren, tu puisses trouver le repos éternel. Je libère mon âme sombre. . . maintenant !_

_            Il plongea l'Épée en lui. . . _

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

            Bakura laissa tomber la sphère qui se brisa. Du sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche et sur ses tempes. Il s'écroula sur le sol. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle dit simplement :

- Jeune esprit, tu comprends mieux à présent ?

- Et Kephren. . . s'il est mort. . . 

- Non, il n'est pas mort.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

            Elle s'avança vers Bakura et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Améthyste lui a transmis ses pouvoirs et est morte par la suite.

- Améthyste ? Morte ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir toi-même. Pharo et Kephren t'expliqueront.

- Mais comment. . . 

- Tu reviendras en tant qu'esprit. Il m'est interdit de te donner la vie.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour les revoir.

- Bien. Ferme les yeux.

            Bakura obéit. Soudain, il se sentit léger et il eut l'impression que son corps disparaissait. Avant de l'être complètement, une dernière phrase parvint à ses oreilles.

- Quand tu auras besoin d'aide, appelle-moi. Je me nomme Thémis.

            Bakura se retrouva dans un lit. Son lit. Il était chez lui. Il était revenu. La première pensée qu'il eut était d'aller voir Pharo. . . 

- Comment t'en es-tu rendue compte que tu étais en réalité Améthyste ?

- Un rêve. Un horrible rêve. J'y ai vu Shadi, Senaï, Sendji, Kephren et vous, Maître. Au fait, où est Kephren ? J'aimerais le revoir. Mon pouvoir de résurrection a-t-il marché ? . . Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

- Oui, il a très bien fonctionné et Kephren va bien.

            Améthyste perçut une intonation indifférente dans sa voix.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Un problème ?

- Non, aucun.

            Améthyste soupira.

- Il suffit que je parte quelques temps et vous êtes déjà en conflit. Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord, il faudrait que ça cesse.

- Au fait, dit Pharo pour changer de sujet, où étais-tu quand tu étais morte ?

- J'étais tout là-haut, au Royaume du Chaos. . . 

_            *Flash-back*_

_            Améthyste se réveilla. Tout autour d'elle était blanc._

_- Où suis-je ?_

_- Bienvenue._

_            Améthyste se retourna vers la voix. Elle vit cinq jeunes filles toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. La première, celle qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, avait des cheveux châtain clair ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux rouges. La deuxième possédait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses et des yeux vert pastel. La troisième avait des cheveux blond-châtain tombant jusqu'en bas du dos et ses yeux étaient étrangement bleus avec des éclats de cristal à l'intérieur. La quatrième détenait des cheveux auburns coupés au carré et ses yeux étaient dorés. Quant à la dernière, elle possédait des cheveux châtain foncé tombant aux bas des épaules et ses yeux étaient couleur océan, c'est-à-dire bleu-vert. Elles portaient toutes la même longue robe vaporeuse. De fines bretelles ornaient leurs fines épaules. Une longue cape attachée par des boutons dorés flottait dans leur dos. Une ceinture, dorée également, encerclaient leurs tailles. Sur leurs poignets, se trouvaient des bracelets transparents ainsi que des colliers de la même texture au cou. Elles portaient des sandales style Amazone. Dans leurs cheveux, reposait une sage couronne de couleur différente (rouge, verte, violette, bleue et rose). Leur peau semblait nacrée et soyeuse. Toutes les cinq alliaient la grâce, la finesse, la douceur, la beauté et sûrement, l'intelligence._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Améthyste._

_- Nous sommes les Cinq Déesses Sacrés qui protègent ce lieu. Je me nomme Thémis, Protectrice des Esprits et des Âmes._

_- Je suis Thalie, Protectrice de la Terre et du Sable._

_- Quant à moi, Séira, je suis la Protectrice du Feu et de la Foudre._

_- Saphir, Protectrice de l'Eau et de la Glace._

_- Et Cristalline, Protectrice de l'Air et du Vent._

_            Les Cinq Déesses Sacrés affichaient des sourires sereins. Thémis prit la parole :_

_- Viens, nous allons te conduire à Dragon._

_- Dragon ? Qui est Dragon ?_

_- Le Dieu du Chaos, répondit sobrement Saphir._

_            Quand les Cinq Déesses la conduisirent vers les appartements de leur Supérieur, elles la laissèrent et s'agenouillèrent. Améthyste n'eut d'autre choix que de faire comme elles. La Grande Porte s'ouvrit. Un homme grand et svelte apparut. Il avait des cheveux coupés court, noirs aux reflets bleu-argent et Améthyste se perdit dans son regard bleu-saphir. Mais elle sursauta quand elle vit un dragon ailé apparaître derrière lui. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux gris exprimaient l'intelligence et son corps blanc et bleu-vert serpentait agilement et grâcieusement autour de son maître. L'homme affichait un sourire confiant._

_- Entre Améthyste._

_            Celle-ci entra. Dragon s'approcha de ses Déesses._

_- Je vous remercie toutes les cinq. Relevez-vous. Je vais demander à mon frère de vous donner vos Etoiles._

_            Thémis prit la parole._

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous. . . _

_- Pour moi, ça l'est. Vous pouvez disposer._

_            Après qu'elles soient parties, Dragon referma la porte._

_- Améthyste. . . Je t'attendais. Viens avec moi._

_            Améthyste le suivit sans poser de questions. Cet homme l'intriguait. Devinant ses pensées, Dragon expliqua._

_- Ici, tu es au Royaume du Chaos. J'y règne. Et je recueille les morts qui viennent jusqu'ici pour trouver le repos. Mais je ne recueille pas tous les morts. Je recueille seulement ceux qui étaient venus sur Terre pour accomplir une mission. Comme toi. Sinon, il y a ceux qui sont morts, tués par un ennemi. Ceux-ci trouvent le repos dans le Palais de mon frère, Illias. Il possède le Royaume du Paradis. Autrefois, nos deux Royaumes, Chaos et Heaven, étaient gouvernés par un seul homme. Notre père. Mais quand il est mort, Illias et moi-même avons décidé de séparer ces deux mondes car c'était un poids trop lourd à porter pour l'un de nous deux. Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de jalousie entre nous. En effet, Illias est plus jeune que moi. Il gouverne très bien Heaven._

_            Il s'arrêta, signe qu'il avait fini son récit. Il regarda Améthyste qui ne dit mot._

_- Améthyste ? Tu es avec moi ?_

_            Comme elle ne semblait pas répondre, il passa sa main devant ses yeux._

_- Youhou !_

_- Hein ? Oh. . . oui, oui. Mais. . . rien n'explique pourquoi je suis ici. . . _

_- Veux-tu revoir tes amis ? Pharo et les autres ?_

_            Les yeux d'Améthyste étincelèrent._

_- Ce serait merveilleux ! Mais. . . je ne suis pas prête. C'est encore trop tôt. Je ressens encore la douleur de la mort._

_- Je comprends._

_            Soudain, trois petits adorables séraphins vinrent entourer la jeune fille._

_- Voilà trois guides qui viennent tout droit du Royaume de mon frère._

_            Un des petits anges vint se frotter contre la joue d'Améthyste. Elle rit._

_- Ils sont adorables !_

_- Ils te guideront à travers le château. Quand ils auront terminé, ils te ramèneront à moi. Là, je te montrerai où tu logeras. La Salle des Âmes. . . _

_            Elle hocha la tête._

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Voilà, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Ils sont très gentils là-haut. Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de la Salle des Âmes. Je sais que c'était une salle toute blanche avec plusieurs âmes reposant là-dedans mais. . . quand j'y suis partie, c'était très douloureux. Maintenant, je me souviens. Si une âme devait repartir de ce monde, elle oublierait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Elle ne se rappellera plus de rien. C'est pour ça que je ne me souvenais plus de vous. Mais maintenant, ils sont là pour me protéger.

            Pharo l'interrogea.

- « Ils » ? Qui ça « ils » ?

            Améthyste sourit et trois anges apparurent à ses côtés.

- Mes trois petits cupidons.

            Elle en prit un dans ses mains. Il était minuscule.

- Je vous présente Phidios, Lidios et Cidios.

            Soudain, les trois créatures se mirent devant elle et se mirent en garde avec des petits bruits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Une fumée bleue se forma et une ombre apparut. Pharo se leva, imité par Shadi. La fumée se dissipa et tous purent voir un visage, trop longtemps oublié. Pharo murmura :

- Sendji. . . 

Bakura est revenue !! Ouais !! Bref. . . Que pensez-vous de son retour en force ? Enfin, pas vraiment en force mais il est quand même de retour. Il me manquait, pas vous ? Enfin, bon. . . 

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : oui, j'avais bien vu que t'en avais pris dans ceux que j'avais proposé. Mais Améthyste et Shadi sont choux non ?

**Meraude** : t'en as de la chance d'avoir les mangas de Yugi. Pour l'instant, y'en a 26. J'en ai pas un seul mais parfois, je vais les lire dans mon magasin. C'est pas interdit. Mais, la plupart du temps, j'comprends rien. Et puis là, dans les épisodes, ils en sont à la deuxième saison. C'est trop bien ! Mais si je regarde, c'est pas seulement pour l'histoire mais aussi pour les beaux mecs !!!^-^

Allez, je te laisse ! Bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **Chaos et Heaven **(vous devinez sûrement que je ne vais pas parler de nos héros mais juste des deux Royaumes).


	7. Chaos et Heaven

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 7 : Chaos et Heaven**

- Illias ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as donné leurs Etoiles aux filles ?

- Tu les as montées en grade ?

- Oui.

- Toutes les cinq ?

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Quelle est la raison de ce privilège ?

- Si j'énumérais leurs bonnes actions, on en sera toujours là demain.

- Très bien. Envoie-moi l'une d'elles, je lui donnerai les Etoiles.

- Merci petit frère.

- Euh. . . Dragon ?

- Oui ?

- Ce serait possible de. . . 

- T'en fais pas, je connais tous tes points faibles.

- Merci.

            Dragon partit de Heaven et se rendit dans son Royaume. Il rencontra Saphir.

- Saphir, je voulais te voir justement.

- Je suis à vos ordres, Maître.

- Cesse donc de m'appeler Maître. Appelle-moi Dragon, ça ira.

- Comme vous voudrez Maître. . . Dragon.

- Tu es au courant que je vous donne vos Etoiles ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'aller les chercher ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je me sens honorée.

- En fait, c'est juste un prétexte pour te voir. Mon frère a un petit faible pour toi, tu le sais ?

            Saphir rougit.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Vous savez bien qu'il nous est interdit d'aimer.

- Ça l'était. Ça ne l'est plus. Tu l'aimes ?

            Saphir fut déconcertée par la franchise de son Maître.

- Je. . . 

- Réponds-moi Saphir.

- Mais. . . 

- Saphir !

- Il est gentil, c'est vrai, mais. . . 

- Illias va avoir le coeur brisé, c'est sûr. Quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle, il va. . . 

- Non ! Je ne suis pas sûre. . . 

- Alors, c'est réglé ! Soyez heureux ensemble, dit Dragon en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

            Saphir ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dragon était déjà parti. Elle soupira.

- A quoi bon ?

            Saphir se rendit directement au Royaume du Paradis. Elle frappa à la grande porte marbrée. Une voix lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit face à un homme brun aux yeux extrêmement bleus. Saphir s'agenouilla. Quant à Illias, il semblait très heureux de la voir. Il se leva.

- Bonjour Saphir. Relève-toi.

- Bonjour Roi Illias.

- Appelle-moi Illias tout simplement. Viens avec moi.

            Il l'emmena dans une salle remplie de toutes sortes d'étoiles dorées, petites ou grandes. Illias prit les cinq plus grandes et les tendit à Saphir.

- Voilà ! Tu diras à Dragon qu'il ne peut plus vous monter en grade encore plus.

            Illias sourit. Saphir lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci. . . Illias.

            Illias la regarda longuement avant que Saphir ne déclare :

- Je. . . je dois partir. Merci encore et au revoir.

            Elle s'éloigna laissant ses cheveux auburns flotter librement sur sa nuque. Le regard bleu d'Illias se fit triste et son sourire s'effaça.

- Quand est-ce que j'en aurai le courage ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir des fleurs ?

- Très drôle, Dwain.

            Un jeune homme était apparu à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux bleu-vert et des yeux gris-bleu. C'était le serviteur d'Illias mais ce dernier le considérait plutôt comme un ami.

- Elles aiment toutes les fleurs.

- Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère perde l'une de ses Déesses.

- Il en aura encore quatre.

- Dwain. . . 

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Même lui t'incite à la séduire. Et puis j'suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais tort, murmura-t-il.

            Dwain ne comprit pas le sens de cette dernière phrase mais il se promit de mettre au clair cette histoire de coeur.

            Saphir revint sur Chaos et alla voir ses soeurs Déesses.

- J'ai les Etoiles.

            Elle distribua chaque Etoile sous le regard de ses consoeurs.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Si tu as les Etoiles, ça veut dire que tu es allée voir le Roi Illias, dit Thalie.

- Oui, et alors ?

            Thémis, Thalie, Séira et Cristalline se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Après ce moment d'allégresse, Séira déclara :

- Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez. Pourquoi le cacher ?

- C'est vrai, approuva Cristalline. L'amour est un sentiment si beau et si fort que malgré nos règles sacrées, personne ne vous en voudra. Pas même Dragon.

- Oui. . . oui, je le sais tout ça, il me l'a dit. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il nous était interdit d'aimer mais il a supprimé cette loi.

- Eh bien alors ?! s'écria Thémis consternée.

- Alors quoi ?

- Va le voir ton Illias et dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! C'n'est pas un crime d'aimer.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il y a juste une question que je voudrais te poser Thémis.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse d'un de tes esprits ou une de tes âmes ?

            Piégée à son propre jeu ! Saphir avait toujours été très ingénieuse. Thémis répliqua :

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Si tu veux me piéger. . . 

- C'n'est pas un piège, c'est juste une question. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas mentir.

- Pourquoi mentirai-je ?

- Alors, tu peux bien nous dire que tu n'es jamais tombée sous le charme d'un bel esprit ?

            Si Thémis mentait, ses soeurs le sauraient tout de suite grâce à la couleur de ses yeux. S'ils changeaient de couleur, elle était fichue.

- Non ! Non, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit.

            Saphir approcha son visage du sien pour voir la couleur de ses yeux mais Thémis les ferma.

- Ouvre les yeux !

- Pourquoi puisque je dis la vérité ?

- Si tu dis la vérité, de quoi as-tu peur ?

            Elle avait raison.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas les fermer éternellement. On verra bien.

- Eh, regardez les yeux de Séira ! Ils sont devenus verts !

            La concernée sursauta mais resta calme.

- Et alors ? Oui, je suis amoureuse, ça ne regarde que moi.

- Oui, Séira a raison ! s'écria Thémis en rouvrant les yeux.

- Tes yeux sont mauves !

- Comme le dit si bien Séira, ça me regarde. Et tes yeux sont argents Saphir. Donc, tu es bien amoureuse du roi Illias.

- Il n'y a que Thalie et Cristalline qui n'ont pas trouvé le Grand Amour.

- On n'a pas besoin de ces bêtises pour l'instant, dit Thalie.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour. . . 

            Elles sortirent en riant.

- Mais tu sais Thalie, être amoureuse, c'est un sentiment très agréable.

- Oui, quand c'est réciproque.

            Cristalline sortit suivit de Séira et Saphir. Thalie retint Thémis.

- Thémis ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter mais tu sais que c'est dangereux.

- Oui, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que je vais être bannie de ce Royaume. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe. Le savoir en sécurité me rassure.

- Et qui va me rassurer moi ?! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je serais toujours là.

- Est-ce que c'est. . . « lui » ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Oui, c'est « lui ».

- Si Dragon l'apprend. . . 

- Je sais ce qui m'attend. Dragon a été bon envers nous, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

- Fais attention, ça pourrait ne pas être réciproque et tu pourrais en souffrir.

- Oui, je le sais.

            Thalie changea soudain de sujet.

- Eh ! Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de qui Séira ?

- Qui à part. . . 

            Elles éclatèrent de rire puis cessèrent net.

- Non, arrête. Ça serait horrible. C'est strictement interdit.

- Oui, ça l'était au temps de notre ancien Roi. Mais maintenant, bien des règles ont changé.

- Oui, mais. . . 

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. On verra bien avec le temps.

- Tu as raison.

            Elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la Salle du Trône. Cristalline demandait des nouvelles d'Améthyste.

- Elle va bien. Pharo et Shadi s'occupent bien d'elle.

            Soudain, une violente explosion retentit et projeta les Cinq Déesses Sacrées à quelques mètres de leur Roi. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Un homme débarqua. Il était grand, torse nu et avait un pantalon blanc pour seul habit. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et ils étaient très noirs. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Il s'agenouilla devant Dragon.

- Me voilà, Ô Roi Dragon !

- Bienvenue à toi ! Les filles, je vous présente Libra, Maître des Anges et des Séraphins ! présenta-t-il en rigolant.

- Quoi ?!

J'adore !! Libra va jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire. Les Déesses aussi et Dragon, Illias, et tout le monde en fait. Même les Anges.^-^

**Kyarah** : merci !

Prochain chapitre : **Explications**


	8. Explications

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 8 : Explications**

- Sendji. . . 

- Pharo. . . 

- Tu es revenu ?

            Pharo n'y croyait plus. Son ami de toujours, là, devant lui. Mais quelque chose clochait.

- Tu es un esprit ?

- Oui, on m'a aidé.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Où est Kephren ? Je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

- Je suis là, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

            Améthyste regarda Pharo.

- Maître. . . 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout.

- Pharo, je me moque de vos différents, j'ai besoin de vous parler sérieusement à tous les deux. Tu ne refuseras pas cette volonté à un défunt, n'est-ce pas ?

            Pharo n'eut d'autre choix que de l'appeler.

- Kephren, viens à moi, c'est le Pharaon qui te l'ordonne. Allez, dépêche-toi !

            Sendji fut déconcerté par la rudesse de ses paroles.

- Il faudra m'expliquer cette attitude aussi.

            Kephren apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Pharo ? J'ai pas. . . (Apercevant Sendji) Sendji ?. . . Sendji ?! Qu'est-ce que. . . 

- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, expliquez moi d'une part, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence et d'autre part, vos petits différents. Je vous écoute.

            Pharo commença.

- Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis ta mort. Il y a quelques jours, une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans notre ville Opale. Ce n'était autre que la réincarnation d'Améthyste.

            La jeune fille continua :

- J'ai fait un rêve justement ce soir-là. Quand j'ai découvert ma véritable identité, je suis venue ici puis Shadi est revenu également.

- Améthyste nous a raconté où elle avait séjourné pendant sa mort.

- Oui, au Royaume du Chaos. J'y ai rencontré Dragon et puis les Cinq Déesses Sacrées, Thémis, Thalie, Séira, Saphir et Cristalline.

- Tu as dit Thémis ? demanda Sendji.

- Oui, Protectrice des Esprits et des Âmes.

            Soudain, les trois anges d'Améthyste se mirent à voler en tous sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Ils disparurent.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose là-haut.

- Tu ne peux pas aller voir ? demanda Shadi.

- Non, c'est pas grave, ils reviendront.

            Sendji se retourna vers ses deux amis.

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Rien du tout.

- Kephren, Pharo, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

            Kephren s'énerva.

- Non, tu ne sais rien, tu n'es qu'un esprit !

            Améthyste, Pharo et Shadi le regardèrent, consternés. Kephren se rendit compte de ses paroles blessantes.

- Sendji, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas. . . 

- Ça va, te fatigue pas, j'ai très bien compris.

            Il se tourna vers Pharo.

- Si j'ai des nouvelles, je te préviens Pharo.

            Il disparut. Un silence de mort régnait. Améthyste le rompit.

- C'était vraiment la phrase à ne pas prononcer.

- Tu es content de toi, j'espère, continua Pharo.

- Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

- Oui, mais tu l'as fait. Ça suffit, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'au retour de Sendji.

            Kephren partit furieux. Améthyste, Pharo et Shadi restèrent seuls. Ils préféraient ne pas parler de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Shadi, veux-tu être à nouveau le Gardien des Objets Sacrés ?

- Oui, je vous l'ai promis Maître.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester avec Améthyste ?

- Je veillerai sur elle de là où je suis.

            Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, je te le promets.

            Améthyste lui fit un doux sourire. Pharo posa une question.

- Où vas-tu loger Améthyste ?

            Elle regarda Shadi.

- Avec Shadi.

- Bien.

            Améthyste et Shadi partirent tous les deux, laissant Pharo seul. Celui-ci pensa que sa dispute avec son meilleur ami avait assez duré. Après tout, c'était aussi sa faute si Sendji avait été blessé. Il était au moins autant coupable que Kephren. Mais comment lui faire entendre raison ? Il était si borné. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Les fautes étaient commises et irréparables. Cette fois-ci, le Pharaon était dans une impasse. . . 

            Sendji était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce que Kephren lui avait dit.

- Il a raison, je ne suis qu'un esprit. Je ne peux pas aider. Ils devront se passer de moi pour ce combat.

            Il soupira.

- Thémis, que dois-je faire ?

Chapitre terminé ! Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous les retrouvailles ?

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Kyarah** : tu m'apprends un truc, là. Je savais pas du tout que Kephren c'était le nom d'une pyramide. T'en apprends des choses intéressantes en Histoire. Nous, on apprend la Seconde guerre mondiale. J'ai horreur de ça ! Je préfère la Mythologie grecque et égyptienne qui est ma passion ! J'adore tout ce qui touche à l'Egypte et à la Grèce. Donc, comme Yugi, ça parle de l'Egypte, logiquement, j'adore !!

Pour le chap 23 des Ailes de la Victoire, désolée, mais j'suis complètement HS ! J'ai plus d'idées. Je l'ai bien commencé mais je sais pas comment continuer. C'est le vide, le blocage de tous les écrivains, le syndrome de la page blanche !!! Revieweurs adorés, aidez-moi !!!!!!

Bon, j'arrête. En tous cas, je suis bien contente que tu suives ma fic et pour être honnête, j'ai que deux revieweuses et ça me déprime un peu. Mais, y'a un truc que j'comprends pas. Pour Tessie, j'ai eu plus de reviews que pour celle-ci alors qu'il y avait que 5 chaps. Celle-là compte deux parties avec 9 chaps pour le premier et 21 pour cette partie. Je comprends vraiment pas.

Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter avec tous mes problèmes. Salut et gros gros gros bisous !!

Je vais arrêter un moment pour me consacrer à mes autres fics, notamment, Les Ailes de la Victoire. Y'en a qui savent de quoi je parle. Sinon, je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir des reviews de votre part. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 13 qui est bien entamé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayé de mettre mes chapitres régulièrement.

Prochain chapitre : **Libra**


	9. Libra

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 9 : Libra**

- Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Cristalline sur l'arrivant.

- Libra, présente-toi puisqu'elles ne veulent pas m'écouter.

- Jeunes Déesses Sacrées je suis Libra, Maître des Anges et des Séraphins, au service du Roi Dragon.

- Est-ce qu'il était obligé de faire une entrée aussi. . . fracassante ? demanda Thalie.

- Thalie, ne critique pas ton Supérieur hiérarchique.

- Quoi ?! C'est notre Supérieur ?!

- Roi Dragon, c'est un honneur mais je ne peux accepter.

- Il était même pas au courant ! s'écria Séira.

- Soit Libra, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Tu es donc au même rang que mes Déesses. Je te confie à elles. Elles vont te faire visiter le Royaume et te montreront ta Salle.

- Sa Salle ? Quelle Salle ? On n'était même pas au courant qu'il viendrait.

- Il y a une Salle spéciale pour les Anges et les Séraphins. Souviens t'en Thalie.

- . . . Ah ! Cette Salle-là ! Ah oui, d'accord ! Allez, venez les filles, on va lui montrer sa Salle !

            Elles sortirent avec Libra.

- Alors Libra, vous êtes content d'être ici ? demanda Thémis.

- Oui.

- Ce que vous allez voir va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais il faudra s'en prendre au Roi, d'accord ?

            Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir. Cristalline questionna Libra.

- Dites ? Vous avez pas froid ? Vous n'avez rien sur le dos. Ce Royaume n'est pas chauffé et il y a plein de courants d'air.

- Non, je ne crains pas le froid.

- Il n'y a que vous que ça arrange, murmura Cristalline. Vous n'êtes pas très bavard.

            Ils arrivèrent devant six portes blanches. Thémis ouvrit la première.

- Voici la Salle des Esprits et des Âmes. C'est moi qui m'en charge. Je suis Thémis.

            Elle ouvrit la seconde porte.

- Et voilà la Salle où règne la Terre et le Sable. Cette Salle est protégée par Thalie.

            Elle franchit la troisième.

- Ici, le Feu et la Foudre règnent en maîtres. Séira la garde.

            Elle se dirigea vers la quatrième porte.

- Celle-ci est la Salle de l'Eau et de la Glace. Saphir en a la protection.

            Thémis ouvrit la cinquième porte.

- Et enfin, Cristalline règne sur la Salle de l'Air et du Vent.

            Thémis s'arrêta devant la sixième et dernière porte.

- Cette Salle est la vôtre.

            Elle l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle. Là, plusieurs petits anges voletèrent vers Libra. Celui-ci sourit. Il s'approcha d'un minuscule séraphin et le prit entre ses mains. Il le leva vers son visage. Le séraphin posa ses deux petites mains sur ses joues et déposa un bisou sur son nez.

            Les Cinq Déesses sourirent. Il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais soudain, il dit :

- Pourriez-vous me laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ?

            Elles furent déconcertées. Elles s'étaient fait jetées en beauté. Elles sortirent donc sans poser de questions certainement embarrassantes pour lui.

- Vous avez vu ? commença Thémis une fois dehors. On dirait qu'il les adore.

- Il vit pour eux, continua Thalie.

- C'est tout ce qui le rend heureux, murmura Cristalline, triste pour lui.

            Thémis s'approcha de Cristalline, triste elle aussi.

- Cristalline, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Maintenant, il fait partie de la famille, on va tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il nous ouvrira son coeur. S'il a des secrets, on doit les respecter, tout comme il nous respecte. Dragon a fait un bon choix en s'adressant à lui. Il a quelque chose, une qualité qui a poussé Dragon à le choisir. On fera en sorte qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. Par exemple, tu vas commencer par lui apporter ses repas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu as été la première à t'inquiéter pour lui. Et peut-être même que tes yeux vont virer au rose.

- Eh mais ça va pas ?!

- J'ai dit peut-être. Allez, ne sois plus triste, tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris.

            Cristalline esquissa un beau sourire.

- Merci Thémis.

- Le prochain repas est dans deux heures, sois à l'heure, termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

            Mais Thémis s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On m'appelle. Je dois partir.

            Sur ce, elle disparut.

- Bonne chance Thémis, souhaita Séira, inquiète pour elle.

            Les Déesses Sacrées étaient souvent exposées au danger. Parfois, elles revenaient dans des états pas possibles. Dragon faisait très attention à elles. C'est pour ça qu'il ne les laissaient pas plus de deux heures sur Terre. La dernière fois, ça a faillit lui coûter Séira. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette journée, horrible pour lui et pour elle. Elle avait faillit mourir. Chaque Déesse avait été affectée à différents postes. Elles devaient souvent sauver des personnes. Mais parfois. . . 

            _*Flash-back*_

_            Séira devait à tout prix le sauver. Sinon, il finirait dans la Salle de Thémis. Un dernier rayon électrisant, se dirigea vers le jeune Tim. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir à dix ans. Dans un dernier effort, Séira s'interposa entre le rayon et le petit garçon. Elle se le reçut de plein fouet. Elle s'étendit sur le sol, presque morte, le rayon que Death avait jeté était son arme la plus puissante. Séira, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse de la part de l'ennemi, lui envoya sa plus forte attaque. Death fut désintégré sur le coup. Tim accourut sur Séira._

_- Séira, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je t'en prie, reste avec moi._

_            Il versait des larmes de tristesse._

_- Ne pleure pas Timmy. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant, je dois partir._

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

_- Ma mission est terminé. Tu es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Tu seras très puissant plus tard, tu verras. Je suis fière de toi. Tu dois rejoindre ta famille._

_- C'est toi ma seule famille ! Séira, j'ai besoin de toi !!_

_            A ce moment-là, Dragon apparut. Le jeune Tim crut halluciner._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_            C'est là que Tim apprit la vérité. Il était l'héritier d'une grande lignée de sorciers anciens et le pire ennemi de ces sorciers était Death. Séira avait été envoyé sur Terre pour le protéger. Maintenant, qu'il était détruit, Séira ne pouvait rester._

_- Mais Séira s'est bien occupé de moi, je n'ai pas de famille à part elle._

_            Dragon fit apparaître autour d'eux, un foyer, chaleureux et accueillant._

_- Tu vivras dans cette famille. Tu seras aimé et considéré à ta juste valeur. Tim, je suis fier de toi. Séira aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu la reverras. Adieu Tim. Prends soin de toi._

_            Avant de disparaître complètement, Séira lui dit :_

_- Timmy, tiens, prends ça._

_            Elle lui donna son collier en forme d'étoile._

_- Merci Séira, je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi._

_            Dragon prit Séira dans ses bras et disparut après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Tim._

_- Séira va mourir._

_- Quoi ?! C'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas mourir ! C'est. . . c'est notre soeur. . . _

_- Il faudrait un miracle. Excusez-moi les filles, je dois partir._

_- Roi Dragon, il existe un moyen, j'en suis sûre !! s'écria Thémis. La poudre d'écailles de dragon ne peut-elle pas la sauver ?! dit-elle en pleurant._

_- Nous n'en avons pas._

_- Je vais aller en chercher dans la Montagne de Sable !_

_- C'est trop dangereux. Je regrette._

_- Mais alors, comment on va faire ???!!!!!! Je vous en prie !!!_

_- Arrête Thémis !!_

_- Non !!_

_            Elle allait se jeter sur le Roi, heureusement pour lui, ses soeurs la retinrent._

_- Thémis, arrête !! Il ne peut rien faire !! dit Thalie, pleurant aussi._

_- Thalie a raison. Thémis, sois raisonnable, nous sommes tous affectés par son sacrifice ! raisonna Saphir._

_            Ils pleurèrent tous, même Dragon. Il s'approcha de Thémis._

_- Thémis, j'aime Séira plus que tout. . . _

_- Ben alors !!_

_- . . . mais quand une Déesse de son rang s'apprête à mourir, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la faire revenir._

_            Thémis s'écroula à terre avec ses soeurs._

_- Je suis désolé._

_            Il partit. Quand il revint dans la chambre de Séira, elle était encore plus pâle. Il lui prit sa main glacée._

_- Séira. . . _

_            C'est là qu'il comprit. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur. Si elle mourait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Sans elle. . . _

_- Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie._

_            A ce moment-là, il vit un sachet posé sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit et examina le contenu._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_            Light apparut._

_- Light, tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu. . . Tes écailles. . . Tu ne peux pas vivre sans._

_            Light hocha négativement la tête._

_- Très bien. Merci. Merci de tout coeur._

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

            Séira se remémora la scène où elle avait sauvé Tim. Il lui manquait. Dragon avait interdit toute visite sur Terre. Allait-elle le revoir un jour ? Peut-être. Quand le monde implosera et que tous les Elus viendront combiner leurs forces. Peut-être. . . 

            Cristalline apporta un plateau-repas à Libra. Elle frappa avant d'entrer. Libra lui dit d'entrer. Elle le fit et le vit, assis devant l'arbre où vivait ses anges.

- Vous devriez manger quelque chose.

- Je ne mange jamais.

- Euh. . . comment faites-vous pour survivre ?

- La vue de mes anges me suffit.

- Oui, mais, ils mourront un jour et. . . 

- Ne redites plus jamais ceci !!

            Cristalline sursauta.

- Je disais ça comme ça, ne vous fâchez pas, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Ces anges sont aussi humains que vous et moi, ils ont une conscience et éprouvent des sentiments. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, je le ressens également. Leur peine, leur souffrance, leur joie. . . Depuis quelques jours, ils semblent agités, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas les perdre, ils sont toute ma vie.

            A cet instant, plusieurs anges et séraphins vinrent voleter autour de lui.

- Eux aussi s'inquiètent pour moi, ils sont adorables.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais est-ce bien prudent ? Je veux dire, ça peut être dangereux pour vous. Si vous veniez à vous séparer d'eux. . . 

- Je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Ils représentent ce que ma mère voulait que je fasse. Elle aussi adorait les anges. Malheureusement, elle est morte avec eux à ses côtés, ressentant toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient ressenti. Si mes anges venaient à disparaître, je disparaîtrais avec eux. C'est inévitable.

            Cristalline fut triste pour lui. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Libra déclara :

- Je n'ai jamais confié ça à quiconque. Vous êtes la première personne qui a su m'écouter. Tout le monde me dit de quitter mes anges pour vivre une vie normale mais c'est impossible. Je me suis trop attaché à eux. Je suis lié à eux. 

- Vivez pour vos anges. Continuez à vivre pour eux. Tout le monde vit pour quelque chose.

- Et vous ? Pour quoi ou pour qui vivez-vous ?

- . . . Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

            Sur ce, elle partit. Mais elle s'adossa à la porte et soupira.

- Libra. . . 

            A ce moment-là, ses yeux prirent une teinte rose.

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fait ! L'action va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les scènes vont vraiment être horribles, encore plus que dans le premier. Et ça s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres.^-^

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Meraude** : merci ! Mais tu l'as déjà dit deux fois !! Je t'embrasse fort !

**Kyarah** : tu écris une fic sur « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » ? Moi, ça m'inspire rien du tout ! Faut dire que c'est pas mon genre de film mais j'ai quand même regardé les deux premiers et je vais sûrement voir le troisième qui sort bientôt en France.

Toi aussi, tu t'intéresses à la mythologie ? Contente de le savoir.

J'adore l'Histoire ! En plus, ce que t'apprends à l'école, c'est super intéressant ! T'en as de la chance. Moi, je suis en train de faire « De 1945 à nos jours ». Bah !!! J'aime pas, j'préfère tout ce qu'il y a avant 1945. Moi aussi, j'ai vu des vrais avions mais c'était à Disney Studios, tu sais le grand parc !! C'était génial !!

Y'a plus de mecs que de filles dans ta classe ? Moi, c'est le contraire. Mais c'est mieux qu'il y ait plus de gars. Enfin, ça, c'est mon point de vue.

Bon, je te fais de gros bisous ! Salut !!

Prochain chapitre : **Senaï** (qu'est-ce que je disais ?)


	10. Senaï

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 10 : Senaï**

- Tu m'as appelé Sendji ? demanda Thémis en apparaissant devant lui.

- Je ne sais plus que penser de Pharo et Kephren. Ils sont bornés tous les deux et je crains que ça n'empire les choses. C'est déjà tellement compliqué. . . 

- Ils se calmeront, ne t'en fais pas.

- Non, vous ne les connaissez pas.

- Je ne peux rien faire.

- Merci quand même. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée.

- C'n'est rien. Je suis là pour ça. J'en ai aidé des esprits. Mais des comme vous, il n'y en a pas deux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

            Elle rit.

- Non, rien. A bientôt.

            Thémis disparut.

            Shadi était retourné au sanctuaire pour garder les Objets Sacrés. Ces Objets. . . Ils étaient si précieux pour lui. Depuis tellement longtemps. Il les regarda un à un. Lorsqu'arriva l'Anneau. Il le regarda plus longtemps. Soudain, l'Oeil du Millénium qui se trouvait sur l'Anneau cligna ! Shadi fut surpris, il recula. L'Anneau brilla fortement et aveugla le Gardien. Une puissance maléfique entoura le sanctuaire. Shadi fut propulsé violemment contre un mur. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ? Non. . . 

            Il regarda avec horreur un corps humain sortir de l'Anneau. Un homme. . . 

- Non. . . Pas ça. . . 

            Les yeux de l'homme se posa sur Shadi. Il se dirigea vers lui. 

- Le fameux Gardien Sacré. Tu vas payer toi aussi.

            D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter Shadi.

- Senaï. . . Comment. . . ?

- Je suis bien plus fort maintenant. Et je vais faire payer Kephren, Pharo et Sendji, tu m'entends ?!

- Tu es fou !

- Oui. Et je vais préparer ma vengeance. En commençant par toi. Mais où est cette chère Améthyste ?

- Ne la touche pas.

- Oh, mais tu sais, elle est très forte. . . et très belle. Je pourrais faire d'elle ma Maîtresse des Ombres.

- Si tu t'approches d'elle, je te tue.

- Il te sera difficile de le faire, puisque tu es en mon pouvoir.

            D'un geste, il envoya Shadi à l'autre bout du sanctuaire.

- Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Je vais peut-être t'épargner.

            Senaï prit Shadi par le cou et le souleva sans effort.

- Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour te faire atrocement souffrir.

            Senaï le lâcha. Sans aucune pitié, il commença à lui lacérer la peau. Des bouts de chair rouge voletèrent à travers le sanctuaire. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert par une épaisse couche de sang. On entendait les cris horribles de Shadi. On les entendait loin, très loin, jusqu'au fin fond du Royaume des Ombres. Puis, plus rien. Le silence régnait. Seul le rire machiavélique de Senaï vint troubler ce silence morbide. . . 

            Améthyste se leva soudainement.

- Non ! Shadi !

- Améthyste, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pharo.

- Shadi. . . Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shadi, je dois aller le voir !

- Calme-toi.

- Non, s'il vous plaît Maître, laissez-moi y aller. . . J'vous en supplie !

            Améthyste était complètement paniquée. Elle implorait Pharo à genoux.

- Bon, très bien. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci Maître.

- Sois prudente.

            Elle hocha la tête et disparut.

            Elle réapparut à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

            Améthyste pénétra dans le sanctuaire. Tout était calme. Elle s'était donc inquiétée pour rien ? Puis, elle vit Shadi au fond de la salle. Elle fit un grand sourire et se précipita vers lui.

- Que Pharo soit loué ! Tu n'as rien !

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?

- Oui, j'ai mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne t'inquiète plus. . . Je resterai toujours avec toi.

            Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, presque violemment. Elle se dégagea de ses bras.

- Shadi !

- Améthyste, je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

- . . . Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Mais c'est pourtant bien moi, ma chère Améthyste. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

            Il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

- Arrête !

- Arrêter quoi ? Je t'aime Améthyste, et toi aussi tu m'aimes. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Shadi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu me fais peur.

- Je te fais peur ? Et pourtant, il y a deux ans, tu as contribué à ma destruction. C'est en partie ta faute.

            Améthyste s'horrifia.

- Senaï. . . 

- Bravo, tu as deviné.

            La jeune fille voulut s'enfuir. Elle sortit en courant du sanctuaire. Elle pourrait disparaître hors de cet endroit. Il était interdit d'utiliser la magie à l'intérieur du lieu sacré. Mais Senaï l'avait fait. Sur Shadi. . . Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était mort, tué par Senaï. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre l'entrée, Senaï apparut, s'interposant ainsi entre elle et la seule sortie qu'Améthyste possédait. C'était perdu. Il allait la tuer elle aussi. Mais même si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle ne pouvait attaquer Senaï. Il avait prit l'apparence de la seule personne qu'elle aimait profondément. Ce serait profaner son esprit et son âme. Elle ne pouvait le faire.

            Plus vif que l'éclair, il empoigna la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi Améthyste. Regarde-moi bien.

            Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de la faire. Il tenait fermement sa tête et son visage était tout près du sien. Soudain, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux devinrent sombres et vides. Elle s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras de Senaï, sous l'apparence de Shadi. Celui-sourit triomphalement. . . 

            Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Améthyste était partie et jusqu'à maintenant, plus aucun signe. Il décida, bon gré, mal gré, d'appeler Kephren.

- Kephren, viens à moi, c'est le Pharaon qui te l'ordonne ! Je t'en prie, c'est urgent !

            Kephren apparut.

- Quoi encore ?

- Améthyste est en danger.

- A cause de toi, j'imagine.

- Kephren. . . 

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle s'inquiétait pour Shadi alors elle est allé le voir. Depuis, elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs heures.

- En effet, c'est assez inquiétant.

            Soudain, un voile noir tomba sur eux. Une voix parvint à leurs oreilles.

- Pharo, Kephren ! Comme vous m'avez manqué !

- Qui. . . ?

- C'est Senaï. Il est revenu. . . 

            Ils avaient tous ressentis le danger. Dragon convoqua ses Déesses.

- Oui, Roi Dragon.

- Quelque chose de terrible se prépare.

- Oui, nous le savons.

- Voulez-vous les aider ?

            Elles hésitèrent. Elles le voulaient, bien sûr. Mais cette étrange force malfaisante pouvait s'en prendre à Chaos et par la même occasion, Heaven. Si ces deux Palais venaient à disparaître. . . Elles furent déterminées. Elles se battraient jusqu'à la mort.

- Nous ferons tout notre possible, Roi Dragon.

- Parfait ! Je vous confie la Terre. Protégez-la, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. . . 

Action critique !!! Comment nos héros vont-ils s'en sortir ? En écrivant une scène du chapitre 12, j'ai pleuré toute seule. C'est horrible ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Meraude **: voilà la suite avec encore plus de rebondissements ! Non, je ne te ferais pas trop attendre, c'est promis. Une semaine, pas plus ! Donc, guette le site tous les samedis !! Tu es prévenue ! Gros bisous bisous !!

**Kyarah** : t'as de la chance ! Trois élèves de FF.net sont dans ta classe alors que moi, je dois me cacher pour écrire à l'école (eh oui, j'écris pendant les cours, mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai des bonnes notes).

Tu t'entends pas bien avec les gars de ta classe ? Moi, c'est pas pire. Il y a un gars qui me suit partout où je vais, il est raide dingue de moi, ce que je comprends pas, d'ailleurs. Je voudrais pas être grossière, mais il est vraiment c***** !

Moi aussi, j'adore l'informatique mais ma matière préférée, c'est l'Anglais ! Mais ça dépend des profs aussi ! Parfois, ils te font détester leur matière. Mais bon, depuis 7 ans, j'ai pas eu de problèmes avec les profs d'anglais parce que je me récoltais toujours les meilleurs notes. ^-^

Pour mon chapitre : Yugi, Seito et les autres, on va les revoir dans. . . Ben, c'était dans ce chapitre ! Contente ? Merci de me dire que l'idée du changement de couleur des yeux est bonne, ça me fait plaisir. Bon, allez, gros bisous à toi, ma p'tite citrouille !! (Esprit d'Halloween !)

Prochain chapitre : **Rencontres orageuses**


	11. Rencontres orageuses

Disclaimer : Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).  
  
Chapitre 11 : Rencontres orageuses  
  
Kephren et Pharo se préparaient à attaquer. Senaï apparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge sang.  
  
- Pharo, Kephren, comme on se retrouve ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tels que vous étiez avant.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? dit Pharo.  
  
- Que vous allez bientôt mourir !  
  
Il commença à former une grosse bulle verte dans sa main.  
  
- Par qui vais-je commencer ? Pharo ou toi, traître que tu es Kephren !  
  
- Tu es complètement fou !  
  
Il sortit son Épée Sacrée.  
  
- Elle ne te servira plus à rien, je suis bien trop fort.  
  
- Tu es peut-être plus fort mais aussi plus vaniteux. Ce séjour en enfer ne t'a rien appris.  
  
- En enfer ? Je n'étais pas en enfer. J'étais dans l'Anneau du Millénium.  
  
Kephren regarda Pharo. Celui-ci n'en savait pas plus. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Explique-toi Senaï. Nous t'avons éliminé, Sendji t'a éliminé.  
  
- C'est exact ! Il m'a tué mais il a oublié une chose. Nous avons partagé le même corps pendant 5000 ans, il ne pouvait pas me tuer définitivement. Mais un détail, un minuscule détail, vous a échappé. Mon corps a explosé mais la fumée de ma chair décomposée s'est réfugiée dans l'Anneau. J'ai souffert mais maintenant, je vais me venger ! A commencer par toi, Pharo !!  
  
Il lança sa boule verte vers Pharo mais Kephren la dévia de son Épée.  
  
- Tu ne toucheras pas à Pharo tant que je serai en vie.  
  
Pharo fut surpris mais ne dit mot. Quant à Senaï, il sourit ironiquement.  
  
- Comme c'est touchant. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je m'occuperai de toi.  
  
- Va au diable !  
  
Kephren se jeta sur lui, Épée levée. Senaï sourit largement. D'une boule d'énergie, il l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Kephren s'écrasa contre le mur. Il ne put se relever.  
  
- A toi, Pharo !  
  
Sentant le danger, Pharo invoqua les Forces Magiques.  
  
- Ô, Forces Magiques ! J'implore votre aide ! Détruisez l'Ennemi et prêtez- moi vos Forces !  
  
Pharo fut entouré d'un bouclier, faisant ricocher la boule d'énergie que Senaï avait envoyé. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse.  
  
- Ton bouclier, je vais en faire de la bouillie !  
  
Senaï joignit ses deux mains pour former une autre boule mais rouge. Il la jeta sur le bouclier. Celui-ci résista mais était sur le point de céder. Et il le fit, projetant Pharo à terre. Senaï éclata d'un rire malfaisant.  
  
- Tu es fou. . . murmura Pharo.  
  
- Si tu savais à quel point, lui répondit Senaï.  
  
Il s'approcha dangereusement de Pharo.  
  
- Regarde bien, Kephren, je vais tuer la personne qui compte le plus pour toi.  
  
Senaï envoya l'attaque qui aurait dû anéantir Pharo mais une bulle d'eau fit évaporer la boule de feu de Senaï.  
  
- Qui ose ?! s'écria ce dernier.  
  
- Moi !  
  
Cinq silhouettes firent leur apparition.  
  
- Je suis Saphir, Protectrice de l'Eau et de la Glace. C'est moi qui t'ai arrêté et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer.  
  
- Les Cinq Déesses Sacrées. . . murmura Senaï.  
  
- Tiens ? Tu nous connais ? C'est bien, au moins, on n'aura pas affaire à un ignorant, hein les filles ? se moqua Thalie.  
  
- Oui, mais il va devoir être beaucoup plus fort que nous, continua Séira.  
  
- Je reviendrai !  
  
Senaï disparut. Les Cinq jeunes Déesses se précipitèrent vers Pharo et Kephren.  
  
- Ça ira, Pharo ? demanda Thémis.  
  
- Oui, merci. Kephren, ça va ?  
  
. . .  
  
- Kephren ?  
  
Cristalline tourna son visage inquiet vers Pharo.  
  
- Il est blessé. . .  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Pharo s'approcha et vit une coulée de sang qui partait du flanc gauche.  
  
- Kephren !  
  
- Ça ne sert à rien, il s'est évanoui. Nous allons l'emmener chez nous.  
  
- Je veux rester avec lui.  
  
- Ce sera impossible. . . , commença Thémis.  
  
- Il restera ici alors.  
  
- Mais il a besoin d'être soigné, déclara Saphir.  
  
- Je le ferai.  
  
- C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné, dit Séira en levant les yeux au ciel. On veut bien vous emmener mais vous vous expliquerez avec notre supérieur.  
  
- Et comme ça, vous ferez la connaissance de Dragon et par la même occasion, d'Illias.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Ils disparurent en emmenant Kephren.  
  
Royaume du Chaos. . .  
  
- Roi Dragon, déclara Thémis, pendant notre séjour sur Terre, qui n'a duré que quelques minutes d'ailleurs, nous avons défendu Pharo et Kephren. Mais celui-ci a été blessé. Nous l'avons amené ici mais. . . Pharo a tenu à venir également.  
  
- Très bien, tu peux les faire venir.  
  
- Kephren n'est pas en mesure de. . .  
  
- Fais entrer Pharo alors.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Thémis sortit. Elle fit signe à Pharo d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit. En le voyant, Dragon descendit de son trône.  
  
- Bienvenue à toi, Pharo.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Je suis le Roi Dragon, gouvernant le Royaume du Chaos.  
  
- Un Roi ? Je suis le Pharaon, gouvernant l'Egypte.  
  
- Oui, mais voilà, vous ne le gouvernez plus.  
  
Pharo serra les poings. Ils se toisèrent du regard.  
  
- Vous ne dites plus rien, tout va bien ?  
  
- Oui, merci, dit-il en accentuant le « merci ».  
  
Un dragon bleu-vert aux yeux gris-bleu se posta derrière le Roi. Ses ailes étaient repliées derrière son corps.  
  
- Et lui ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
- C'est Light, mon dragon de compagnie.  
  
- Parce que vous en avez besoin ?  
  
Ce fut au tour de Dragon de serrer les poings.  
  
- J'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous êtes dans mon Palais.  
  
- Et alors ? J'en ai vu des milliers comme ça. Ce ne sont pas un roi comme vous et un dragon de pacotille qui vont me surprendre.  
  
- Insultez-moi autant que vous le voulez mais n'insultez jamais Light.  
  
La voix de Dragon s'était faite menaçante. Ils se regardèrent furieusement. Heureusement, Thémis entra.  
  
- Kephren devrait bientôt se réveiller. Nous l'avons soigné.  
  
Pharo partit sans demander son reste. Thémis demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Il doit complexer.  
  
Les yeux de la Déesse se firent interrogateurs mais Dragon changea de sujet.  
  
- Comptes-tu mettre Sendji au courant ?  
  
- Oui, j'y allais.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Dragon alla se réinstaller sur son trône tandis que Light restait au milieu de la salle. Thémis, en passant devant le dragon, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y remarqua quelque chose. Elle allait dire un mot mais, d'un regard brillant, Light l'en empêcha. Elle se tut. Thémis sortit. Elle s'adossa à la grande porte.  
  
- C'n'est pas possible. . . Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? C'est strictement interdit, Dragon et Illias vont être tellement en colère. . . Je n'ose imaginer leurs réactions.  
  
Elle secoua la tête et disparut.  
  
Dragon avait confié Pharo à Séira pour lui présenter son frère. Il ne voulait pas rester avec ce prétendu Pharaon qui n'avait aucun respect envers ses Supérieurs.  
  
- Merci de bien vouloir le supporter Séira.  
  
- J'ai bien l'impression que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien avec Pharo.  
  
- En effet. Allez, file !  
  
Séira partit et alla retrouver Pharo.  
  
- Pharo ?  
  
Il était aux côtés de Kephren.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je dois vous emmener quelque part.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- Faire des manèges.  
  
Il se retourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de faire des blagues.  
  
- Je plaisantais, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Je dois vous emmener aller voir quelqu'un.  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Illias, Roi du Royaume du Paradis, petit frère de Dragon.  
  
Il accepta.  
  
Sa rencontre avec le frère de Dragon fut presque aussi chaleureuse qu'avec Dragon lui-même. A la différence qu'Illias ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter ouvertement sous le regard amusé de Séira.  
  
- Un Pharaon ? Voyez-vous ça ? Vous avez gouverné combien de temps ? Quelques jours ?  
  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
  
- Oh ! Vous avez honte de le dire ?  
  
- Vous n'êtes que des lâches dans votre famille.  
  
« Aïe ! » pensa Séira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? »  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
Les yeux d'Illias s'assombrirent.  
  
- Votre frère est venu se plaindre auprès de vous et vous le vengez. Si ce n'est pas une technique de lâche, je me demande ce que c'est.  
  
Là, les yeux d'Illias flamboyèrent.  
  
- Je vais vous le faire payer, Pharo.  
  
« Je devrais peut-être intervenir. » se dit Séira.  
  
- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint une voix.  
  
Dwain apparut et les sépara.  
  
- Gardez vos forces pour plus tard. On n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
  
- Tu as raison Dwain, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Vous devriez partir, Pharaon, dit-il en lançant un sourire ironique à Pharo.  
  
- Avec plaisir ! lâcha Pharo.  
  
Et il partit, furieux, avec Séira. Celle-ci fit une légère révérence avant de partir.  
  
- Désolée pour cet incident. A bientôt.  
  
Elle sortit au pas de course et s'adressa à Pharo.  
  
- Vous étiez obligé d'être aussi dur avec lui ?  
  
- Il ne l'était pas, peut-être ?  
  
- Illias ne supporte pas qu'on puisse insulter sa famille. Illias est le petit frère de Dragon mais il l'aime. Il ferait tout pour lui. Si on insultait votre famille, comment réagiriez-vous ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas de famille.  
  
- . . . Je suis désolée. Dragon et Illias sont gentils, je peux vous l'assurer. Seulement. . .  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos explications.  
  
- Vous devriez y penser.  
  
Ça va pas fort entre Pharo et les deux frères. Heureusement, ça va s'arranger. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je vais un peu cesser de parler de Pharo et cie pendant quelques chapitres et puis ils reviendront en force. Patience. Peut-être un peu par-ci par-là mais sans plus.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Dragonna : Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Pour les couples, comme tu peux t'en douter, je vais faire un slash entre Pharo et Kephren. Mais pas de Yugi-Téa ou Joey-Téa. Merci en tout cas ! Bisous !!  
  
Kyarah : quoi ?!! Tu apprends la Grèce Antique et tout ça ? Cette chance !!! C'est pas juste ! Je donnerais tout pour être à ta place.  
  
Le chapitre 12 est horrible pour moi qui adore Libra. Oups !! Il va arriver quelque chose à Libra mais je te dis pas quoi. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que c'est horrible à la fin.  
  
Mais tu sais, Shadi n'est pas mort. Pas encore. . .  
  
Tu trouveras les réponses de toutes tes questions dans les prochains chapitres. Gros bisous !!  
  
Prochain chapitre : Attaques à outrance 


	12. Attaques à outrance

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Rappel des personnages demandé par une revieweuse adorable et qui est toute perdue :**

Pharo : Yami (ou Yugi)

Kephren : Seito Kaiba

Sendji : Bakura

Senaï : le grand méchant de l'histoire

Améthyste : l'héroïne

Shadi : Gardien des Objets du Millénium

Illias : Roi du Royaume de Heaven et petit frère de Dragon

Dragon : Roi du Royaume du Chaos et grand frère d'Illias

Thémis : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant les Esprits et les Âmes

Thalie : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant la Terre et le Sable

Séira : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant le Feu et la Foudre

Saphir : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant l'Eau et la Glace

Cristalline : Déesse Scarée contrôlant l'Air et le Vent

Libra : Maître des Anges et des Séraphins

Dwain : confident et meilleur ami d'Illias

Light : dragon de compagnie de Dragon

            Je m'excuse si j'en ai oublié, y'en a tellement ! Ben voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça, vous ne vous embêterez plus à chercher qui est qui et que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !!

            Si vous ne supportez pas les scènes horrifiques, ne lisez pas !!!

**Chapitre 12 : Attaques à outrance**

            Senaï prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les gens. Et en ce moment, c'était Shadi qui subissait ses foudres.

- J'en ai assez de Pharo et Kephren ! Je croyais que leur amour l'un pour l'autre s'était estompé avec cette dispute, mais non ! Ils ont l'air de s'aimer encore plus !

- Leur amour ne mourra jamais. . . murmura faiblement Shadi.

            Il se retourna vers Shadi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Toi ! Tu voudrais bien revoir Améthyste, n'est-ce pas ?

            Le pauvre était enchaîné, les vêtements en loques et en sang et la peau complètement mutilée. Du sang coulait encore de ses plaies et tombait sur le sol avec un bruit visqueux.

- Ne la touche pas. . . 

- Oh ! C'est trop tard ! Viens ici, Améthyste !

            Améthyste apparut, vêtue d'une longue robe noire égyptienne. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune expression et fixait Senaï sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Ensorcelée. Elle est en mon pouvoir.

- Tu es un monstre. . . 

- Oui, et tu vas me maudire après ça. . . 

            Senaï claqua des doigts et Améthyste redevint elle-même. Elle regarda d'abord autour d'elle avant d'apercevoir Senaï. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il l'empoigna violemment.

- Regarde ton bien-aimé, Améthyste.

            Tout de suite, elle regarda vers le mur où était prisonnier Shadi. A sa vue, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Shadi !!

            C'était tellement horrible qu'elle voulut détourner la tête pour ne plus voir ce spectacle macabre et sanglant mais Senaï lui tenait fermement la tête. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Shadi. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans s'arrêter.

- Regarde-le bien. Je veux que vous souffriez tous, comme j'ai souffert.

- Améthyste, écoute-moi. . . 

- Shadi. . . 

- Je vivrai toujours, je me forcerai à vivre pour toi. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. . . 

            Il ferma les yeux.

- Non. . . 

            Senaï la retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Améthyste fut à nouveau ensorcelée. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras. Senaï la regarda longuement. Il lui caressa la joue.

- Il en a de la chance de t'avoir. Mais tu seras bientôt à moi.

- Tu ne l'auras jamais. . . 

- Tu ne mourras donc jamais Shadi !

- Même pas dans tes rêves.

            Senaï s'empara des lèvres d'Améthyste sous le regard de Shadi. Il détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans cet état. Senaï libéra enfin Améthyste et la déposa sur son lit.

- Maintenant, je vais aller tuer quelques personnes, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas sur Chaos et Heaven ?

- Non, pas ça. . . 

- Epargne ta salive. Tu es bien trop faible. A tout à l'heure.

            Il disparut. Chaos et Heaven étaient perdus. . . 

            Tout le monde, au Royaume du Chaos, ressentait le danger. Ils étaient tous en danger. Libra mit ses anges à l'abri. Il avait tellement peur de les perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sa vie partirait en fumée. Cristalline entra.

- Bonjour Libra.

- Bonjour Cristalline.

- Vous les avez mis en sûreté ?

- Oui.

            Depuis quelques jours, Cristalline et Libra étaient devenus assez proches. Un certain lien les unissait et ils ne savaient pas lequel. Mais Libra avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je préfère quand même le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ceci.

            Libra enlaça Cristalline. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et savoura le baiser qui l'avait surprise. Elle était vraiment amoureuse, oui, vraiment. Mais ce baiser il était rempli de tristesse. Libra y mit fin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Cristalline, inquiète.

            Libra soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Rien du tout.

            Soudain, Thémis entra en catastrophe.

- Senaï nous attaque ! Il faut protéger les Éléments ! Cristalline, Dragon a besoin de nous ! Viens vite !

- J'arrive. Libra, fais attention.

- D'accord.

            Cristalline et Thémis partirent en courant vers la Salle du Trône. Dragon, Illias, Thalie, Saphir, Séira et Light s'y tenaient déjà. Senaï volait dans les airs. Cristalline questionna Thémis.

- Où sont Pharo et Kephren ?

- Sur Terre avec Sendji.

- Il est au courant ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Quel joli Royaume ! s'écria Senaï. Dommage, parce que je vais le détruire !

- Tu ne détruiras rien du tout ! dit Dragon.

            Senaï commença à attaquer il lançait des boules de feu, de glace et d'énergie qui détruisirent peu à peu le Palais de Dragon. Senaï envoya une boule de feu droit sur Dragon. Il s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Dragon !

- Illias, ne t'occupe pas de moi. . . 

            Illias attaqua Senaï sans relâche mais il était bien trop fort. Ses attaques ne l'atteignaient même pas. Les Déesses Sacrées se mirent elles aussi à attaquer. De la Terre, du Sable, du Feu, des Eclairs, de l'Eau, de la Glace et du Vent combinés provoquèrent une énorme explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Senaï avait disparu mais plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol. Seuls Light et Illias n'avaient pas été touchés. Senaï avait sûrement absorbé les attaques. Libra vint les secourir. Quand il vit Cristalline, son coeur fit un bond. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. Il se précipita tour à tour sur les corps, aidé d'Illias. Celui-ci prit Saphir dans ses bras.

- Saphir, réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Dragon a encore besoin de toi. J'AI besoin de toi.

- Illias. . . 

            Il leva la tête.

- Light ? Tu parles ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

            Illias plongea ses yeux dans ceux du dragon. Peu à peu, il comprit. Le dragon se transforma, prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme.

- Dwain. . . Mon Dieu, tu. . . c'est interdit. Bon sang, te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ton erreur ?!

- Je sais, je sais. Pas la peine de m'enfoncer, je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Tu devrais me remercier, je vais sauver tes amis et ton frère quand même.

- Comment ça ? Ils ne sont pas morts, tu entends ?!

            Dwain sourit tristement. Illias et Libra regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout n'était que désolation.

- Que comptes-tu faire Dwain ? demanda Illias, calmé.

- Je suis un dragon. Un peu de poudre d'écailles et ils seront tous sur pieds.

- Tu es génial. Je ne t'exilerai pas, sois sans crainte.

- Oui, mais est-ce que Dragon l'acceptera ?

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir ?

- L'article 1326 du Code Royal des Mentions Interdites, dit que tout être se transformant en dragon royal se voient immédiatement exilé du monde des Cieux. Je crois bien que je n'y échapperai pas.

- Je convaincrai Dragon.

- Il n'est pas question de Dragon ! C'est la loi, je dois m'y plier. C'est comme ça. Tiens, prends ce sachet et réveille-les. Je dois partir.

- Où iras-tu ?

- Me réfugier dans la Montagne de Sable.

- Attends, tiens, prends-le, ça te protégera.

            Il mit un petit cristal rond dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le Crystal Energie. Notre mère nous l'avait offert. Dragon voulait que je le garde. Maintenant, il est à toi. Merci Dwain, tu vas me manquer. Personne n'oubliera ton geste, je te le promets.

- Adieu.

- Adieu.

            Dwain se transforma en Light et disparut au loin. Mais une autre catastrophe attendait Illias et Libra. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol en criant.

- Libra ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Mes anges. . . S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à les secourir. . . 

- Bien sûr.

            Illias aida Liabra et allèrent dans la Salle des Anges et des Séraphins. Quand Illias ouvrit la porte, Libra crut s'évanouir. L'odeur du sang emplit leurs poumons et Libra s'écroula. Il n'y avait que ça. Du sang ! Partout. Et des petits anges gisaient, baignant dans leur sang.

- Mes anges. . . 

            Des pleurs parvint à leurs oreilles. Libra se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait les sons. Là, il découvrit un dernier petit séraphin en train de pleurer.

- Mon petit ange, ne pleure plus.

            Libra prit l'ange dans ses mains et le consola.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

            Soudain, Senaï apparut et il attaqua Libra de plein fouet. Il se retourna pour protéger l'ange. Il lâcha prise et l'ange voleta jusqu'à Illias qui s'était caché. Il aurait aimé aller l'aider mais s'il mourait, qui sauverait les autres ? Illias fut condamné à regarder Libra se faire massacrer par Senaï. C'était vraiment horrible. Illias voyait des énormes bouts de chair sanguinolents s'éjecter. Le sol était à présent couvert de sang. Et tous ces bouts de chair qui se balladaient. . . Les cris de douleur de Libra lui perçaient les oreilles. Senaï n'avait pas fini sa séance de torture. Illias ne pouvait en supporter plus que ça. Il prit l'ange et le serra fort, très fort. Soudain, une grosse flaque de sang vint éclabousser le mur en face de Senaï. Illias sursauta et serra l'ange plus fort. Il pleurait toujours. Pauvre ange. . . Quand est-ce que ce serait fini ? Illias n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, l'ange toujours contre lui. Après encore quelques effusions de sang et de chair, le silence se fit. Senaï avait arrêté son massacre. Enfin ! Illias se précipita et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'horreur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. L'ange, quant à lui, voleta jusqu'à Libra et se posa sur sa joue ensanglantée et pleura, tout contre lui. Ses larmes coulaient à présent sur la joue de Libra. Les ailes blanches de l'ange furent tâchées de sang. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait pleurer à jamais son maître. Illias lui dit qu'il était temps de partir. L'ange lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui dit adieu. Illias n'aurait jamais assez de poudre d'écailles pour tout le monde. Cela le désola et s'excusa auprès de Libra. Sur ce, Illias ferma à tout jamais la porte de la Salle des Anges et des Séraphins.

Chapitre trèèèèèès triste pour Libra. Senaï adore faire ça et ce ne sera pas terminé. Ses massacres s'étendront jusqu'au chapitre 20. . . 

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Meraude** : tu l'as eu ta suite ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

**Dragonna** : merci beaucoup ! Je te fais de gros bisous !!

**Kyarah** : tu es toute perdue avec tous ces personnages ? Je t'ai fait un petit rappel rien que pour toi là-haut ! J'espère que ça t'aidera.

Tu en apprends de ces choses en classe. Comme je t'envie !!

Tu trouves que Pharo a été insolent ? T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **A la recherche de Dwain**


	13. A la recherche de Dwain

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Rappel des personnages :**

Pharo : Yami (ou Yugi)

Kephren : Seito Kaiba

Sendji : Bakura

Senaï : le grand méchant de l'histoire

Améthyste : l'héroïne

Shadi : Gardien des Objets du Millénium

Illias : Roi du Royaume de Heaven et petit frère de Dragon

Dragon : Roi du Royaume du Chaos et grand frère d'Illias

Thémis : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant les Esprits et les Âmes

Thalie : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant la Terre et le Sable

Séira : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant le Feu et la Foudre

Saphir : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant l'Eau et la Glace

Cristalline : Déesse Scarée contrôlant l'Air et le Vent

Libra : Maître des Anges et des Séraphins

Dwain : confident et meilleur ami d'Illias

Light : dragon de compagnie de Dragon

            Je m'excuse si j'en ai oublié, y'en a tellement ! Ben voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça, vous ne vous embêterez plus à chercher qui est qui et que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 13 : A la recherche de Dwain**

            Illias soigna tout le monde. Ils se remirent très mal de la mort de Libra, surtout Cristalline. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans sa chambre. Quant à Dragon, Illias lui expliqua que Dwain et Light était la seule et même personne. Dragon le regrettait. Dwain et Light. Parti, pour toujours.

            Un jour, Illias vint frapper à la chambre de Cristalline. Elle ne répondit pas. Il entra quand même avec un ange dans les bras.

- Cristalline, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui.

            Elle leva les yeux.

- C'était le dernier. Libra est mort en le sauvant. Il doit t'appartenir.

            Cristalline le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Roi Illias. J'en prendrai grand soin. Je vais l'appeler Libra. Comme son maître.

- C'est un très joli prénom. N'oublie pas. Il est avec nous par l'esprit. Et il t'aime. Tu ne dois jamais oublier ceci. Je te laisse à présent.

            Elle hocha la tête. Il sortit et se promena dans les couloirs. Il habitait ici maintenant. Heaven avait été détruit. Tous les domestiques, les gardes. . . Tous morts. Illias soupira. Il rencontra Thalie.

- Bonjour Roi Illias.

- Bonjour Thalie.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dwain. Où est-il parti ?

- . . . Dans la Montagne de Sable. Pourquoi ?

-. . . Pour rien.

            Thalie partit mais Illias la retint.

- Attends !

            Illias défit un pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou.

- Tiens, ça t'aidera à le retrouver. C'est un morceau de Crystal Energie.

- Comment. . . ?

- Peu importe. Bonne chance Thalie.

- Merci.

            Thalie prévint Dragon et ses soeurs qu'elle partait pour chercher quelqu'un. Ils furent d'accord. Thalie partit l'après-midi même.

            La tempête de sable faisait rage. Elle était en plein coeur de la Montagne.

- Dwain ! Tu es là ?! Dwain !!

            Elle prit le pendentif. Il brillait faiblement.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Oh ! Quelle idée aussi de faire de cette Montagne un endroit pour les exilés.

            Soudain, une tornade de sable s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Elle la dévia de la main. C'n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la Protectrice de la Terre et du Sable. Thalie continua sa route. Peu après, le pendentif émit un bruit et vira au bleu alors qu'il était blanc translucide. Le pendentif s'arracha des mains de Thalie, surprise. Il monta haut dans le ciel.

- Mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai plus qu'à aller le chercher.

            Elle s'envola et scruta le ciel.

- Où est-il ? Le ciel est immense, je n'arriverai à rien comme ça.

            Elle redescendit sur la terre ferme. Soudain, le ciel donna l'impression d'exploser. Thalie fut balayée par un rayon bleu. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'elle s'évanouit.

            Pharo, Kephren et Sendji ne disaient mot. Sendji se lança :

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

            Kephren prit la parole :

- On s'est fait attaquer par Senaï et j'ai été blessé.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Ça va.

- Comment t'es-tu fait blesser ?

- En voulant sauver Pharo.

- Je vois. Alors, ça veut dire que. . . vous deux. . . 

- Non, c'est de mon devoir de le protéger, c'est tout.

- Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux. Vous le savez ça, que vous êtes désespérants ?

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit Pharo pour la première fois.

            Thalie reprit connaissance. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit humide et chaud. On l'avait installée sur une couverture de coton. Elle se redressa.

- Où suis-je ?

            Elle sursauta en voyant devant elle deux hommes, habillés en hommes des cavernes.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes les Montagnards sablés.

- Les Montagnards. . . Quoi ?!

- Vous êtes la Déesse Sacrée Thalie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh. . . oui, c'est exact.

            Ils sourirent puis dirent :

- Vous pouvez vous reposer ici. Nous reviendrons tout à l'heure. . . pour le dîner.

            Ils sortirent. Thalie se leva et scruta les environs. Il n'y avait que du sable désertique à perte de vue.

- Et le pendentif ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Je dois vite rentrer au château et prévenir le Roi Illias.

            Thalie s'apprêta à partir quand on l'arrêta.

- Où voulez-vous aller Déesse Thalie ?

- Je dois rentrer au Palais.

- Non, restez avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas.

- J'ai dit, vous restez !!

            Elle sursauta à ce cri. L'homme reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- S'il vous plaît, restez jusqu'à ce soir, nous vous avons préparé une surprise. Nous vous laisserons partir après.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Merci. Comprenez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, loin de moi cette idée.

- Je vous pardonne.

- Merci Déesse Thalie.

            Il partit.

- Pourquoi voulait-il tellement que je reste ?

            Thalie décida de se reposer encore un peu et se recoucha.

            Thalie se réveilla à la nuit tombée. Elle avait entendu du bruit derrière les rochers.

- Qui est là ?

            Un dragon apparut devant elle. Il se métamorphosa en humain.

- Dwain ! Je t'ai cherché partout, où étais-tu ?

            Dwain posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Venez avec moi, Déesse, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai promis de rester.

- C'est vous leur dîner.

            Elle en eut la chair de poule.

- . . . Oh ! Dans ce cas. . . 

            Elle suivit Dwain dans la nuit. Il la conduisit dans une grotte. Là, il lui tendit un petit cristal.

- Le pendentif du Roi Illias !

- Comment vont Illias et Dragon ?

- Bien. Mais sans toi. . . Illias veut que tu reviennes. Heaven a été détruit et il ne veut pas que tu restes seul dans cette Montagne hostile. A vrai dire, tu nous manques à tous. Sans toi, le Royaume n'est plus ce qu'il est. Et si nous sommes encore blessés, tu seras là pour nous sauver. Reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît.

            Dwain baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux plus fournir de poudre d'écailles. J'ai tout donné à Illias pour qu'il puisse tous vous sauver. Et puis, je ne peux pas revenir, j'ai trahi le Royaume, je dois respecter mes engagements.

- Quels engagements ? Dragon te demande de revenir, c'n'est pas comme si tu revenais de ton plein gré. Si tu ne reviens pas, alors je resterai ici, avec toi. Et tu sais que l'on a besoin de moi au Palais. Donc, s'il arrive quelque chose de grave en mon absence, ce sera de ta faute.

- Vous essayer de me faire culpabiliser ?

- Non, j'essaye de te raisonner.

- Soit ! Je reviendrai.

            Thalie sourit, soulagée.

- Merci Dwain. Merci de tout coeur. Au fait, à quoi sert exactement le Crystal Energie ?

- C'est comme un détecteur de dragons. Il est venu directement à moi. J'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez ici. Enfin, vous ou l'une de vos soeurs. Illias ne serait jamais venu.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, il t'aime de tout son. . . 

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça. En temps normal, il serait venu, mais depuis. . . 

- Depuis ?

- C'est une histoire compliquée. Cette Montagne lui rappelle de douloureux souvenirs. C'est ici qu'il a perdu sa fille.

- Sa fille ?. . . 

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Bon, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Alors patience.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Dragonna** : oui, le prénom de Kaiba est Seto, mais je vois pas où est le problème. Kephren est son nom égyptien d'avant. Et oui, un Pharo-Kephren sous-entend un Yugi-Seto. Voilà les réponses à tes questions. Bisous !!

**Kyarah** :j'espère que tu as réussi ton exam d'Histoire.

Tu trouves que Senaï est dégoûtant ? Attends voir au chapitre 19. Encore, ça, c'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas lire prochainement.

Oui, moi aussi, j'ai de la peine pour Cristalline.

Bon, je te fais de gros bisous !!!

Prochain chapitre : **L'histoire d'Illias**


	14. L'histoire d'Illias

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 14 : L'histoire d'Illias**

- J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille.

- Clara n'était pas vraiment sa fille. Illias l'a trouvée ici même et l'a perdue ici aussi. Son destin était tout tracé. . . 

            _*Flash-back*_

_            Illias parcourait la Montagne de Sable. Que recherchait-il exactement ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfant. Illias se dirigea vers les pleurs. Il découvrit une petite fille, seule dans une grotte humide. Elle n'avait pour seul habit qu'une longue robe de laine bleue, déchirée par endroits. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et retombaient en boucles sur ses frêles épaules. Plusieurs écorchures marquaient son visage pâle._

_- Eh, petite, ça va ?_

_            Elle leva vers lui, ses grands yeux mauves._

_- Papa !!_

_            Elle se jeta dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il remarqua un pendentif avec le prénom « Clara » gravé dessus. Qui avait-pu l'abandonner ?_

_- Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Mais t'es là maintenant. Tu vas nous ramener à la maison, hein papa ?_

_            Illias fut déconcerté. Elle était traumatisée à l'évidence et avait sûrement perdu ses parents. Et elle le considérait comme son propre père. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il ne devait pas semer le doute dans sa tête._

_- Oui, je vais te ramener à la maison. . . Clara._

_            Il l'emmena avec lui, à Heaven. Il en parla à son frère qui approuva sa décision._

_            Un jour, alors qu'Illias la mettait au lit, Clara demanda :_

_- Papa, où est maman ? Je veux la revoir._

_            Comment expliquer à cet enfant qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et qu'Illias n'était pas vraiment son père ? Et pire ! La première personne féminine qu'elle verrait, Clara la prendrait sûrement pour sa mère. Il fallait donc qu'Illias fasse son possible pour que Clara ne voit aucune des domestiques et aucune des Déesses Sacrées de son frère. Il fallait faire attention._

_            Dragon entra._

_- Alors Illias ?_

_            Mais alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre, Clara s'écria, sourire aux lèvres :_

_- Oncle Tom !!_

_            Dragon s'approcha et lui dit :_

_- Non, je ne suis pas. . . Hé !_

_            Illias lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_- Oui, Clara, c'est Oncle Tom. Hein Tommy ?_

_- Euh. . . eh bien, oui. . . Oui, c'est moi, je suis Oncle Tom._

_            Illias lui devrait des explications._

_- Allez, bonne nuit, ma chérie. Dors bien._

_- Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit, Oncle Tom._

_- Bonne nuit, souhaita Dragon._

_            Illias et Dragon sortirent._

_- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Tu sais que c'n'est pas bien de mentir. Surtout à une fillette de quatre ans._

_- Je ne lui mens pas, j'essaye de lui rendre la vie plus agréable. Le prochain homme qu'elle va voir, elle va sûrement le prendre pour son grand frère, son grand-père ou son cousin. Elle essaye de se reconstruire une famille._

_- Où est sa mère ?_

_- Justement. Arrange-toi pour qu'aucune de tes Déesses ne viennent pendant son séjour ici._

_- Tu veux la priver de mère ?_

_- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais ça serait très embarrassant pour moi et pour sa prétendue mère._

_- Ah non ! Attends, j'ai une idée._

_            Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans le regard de Dragon._

_- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas le faire ?_

_- Oh que si ! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais plus fait de coup en traître. Quelle merveilleuse opportunité ! Ah, je m'adore ! A plus tard, petit frère !_

_- Dragon, si tu fais ça, je. . . _

_- Tu quoi ? N'espère pas me faire peur. Tu perds tout le temps à ce jeu. Bonne nuit, Illias !_

_            Dragon quitta Heaven. Dès le lendemain, il l'enverrait à la première heure. Ce serait amusant à voir. Mais cette pauvre jeune fille. . . Elle ne retrouverait plus jamais ses vrais parents. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait lui donner une seconde chance de se reconstruire une vie. Et Dragon se ferait un plaisir de se faire passer pour son oncle._

_            Le lendemain, comme promis, Dragon fit venir Saphir._

_- Oui, Roi Dragon ?_

_- J'aimerais que tu ailles faire une visite chez mon frère._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour voir si tout se passe bien._

_- Bien. Comme vous voudrez mais vous y allez tous les jours. Si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, vous nous l'auriez sûrement dit. Mais j'irais, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_            Saphir se retira et procéda à la requête de son Roi. Le Royaume du Paradis semblait pourtant normal. Elle frappa à la Salle du Trône mais personne ne répondit. Elle y entra et ne vit personne._

_- C'est étrange. Il est toujours là à cette heure-ci. Allons voir ailleurs._

_            Elle se rendit à la Salle des Archives personne non plus. Elle visita tout le Royaume quand enfin, elle entendit une voix grave s'élever d'une chambre. Saphir s'approcha et écouta. C'était Illias qui parlait._

_- Tu ne te rappelles de rien Clara ? Absolument rien ?_

_- Non, papa._

_            Papa ?! Le coeur de Saphir s'affola. Elle décida malgré tout de frapper à la porte._

_- Entrez !_

_            Elle entra et resta là, à attendre sa réaction._

_- Dragon, elle ne se rappelle de rien. J'ai bien essayé de. . . _

_- Maman !!_

_            Clara se leva et se précipita vers Saphir. Illias ne se retourna même pas._

_- Laisse-moi deviner. Saphir ?_

_- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques explications ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, soupira-t-il._

_- Regarde papa, maman est revenue !_

_- Mais je ne suis pas. . . _

_- Saphir ! Ma chérie ! Où étais-tu passée ?! Clara, notre FILLE, te réclamais sans cesse ! Mais tu es là maintenant !_

_            Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!_

_- Roi Illias, je. . . _

_- Tu es partie voilà deux mois ! Tu manquais terriblement à Clara, notre FILLE !_

_            Il ne lui laissait pas placer un mot._

_- Je. . . _

_- Clara, notre FILLE, a besoin de repos ! A tout à l'heure, mon ange !_

_- A tout à l'heure papa. A tout à l'heure maman._

_            Illias sortit avec Saphir. Elle s'apprêta à crier mais Illias lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler._

_- Allons ailleurs._

_            Ils allèrent dans la Salle du Trône. Saphir éclata :_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Pourquoi me faire passer pour la mère de cette pauvre enfant ?!_

_- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai trouvé Clara dans la Montagne de Sable. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser quand même. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a pris pour son père. J'en ai déduit qu'elle avait été traumatisée par la disparition de ses vrais parents. Elle essaye de se rebâtir une vie. Dragon, Dwain et moi-même avons déjà nos rôles. Alors si tu voulais bien jouer le rôle de sa mère, ça la rendrait heureuse._

_            Saphir se radoucit._

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que tu es la première femme qu'elle voit. Merci Saphir. Merci beaucoup._

_- Combien de personnes a-t-elle. . . ?_

_- Pour l'instant, quatre. Si elle est débordante d'imagination, tout le monde va y passer. Je suis le père, Dragon est l'Oncle Tom, Dwain est le grand frère Oliver et tu es sa mère._

_- C'est trop mignon._

_- Oui, parle pour toi. Tu vas devoir lui rendre visite tous les jours._

_- Ça ne me dérange pas._

_            Au fil des jours, Clara se faisait chouchouter surtout par Dragon et Dwain qui l'adoraient. Ils jouaient sans cesse avec elle. Le jour, Saphir et Illias ne passaient pas leur temps avec Clara car ils étaient épuisés. Ils ne dormaient même plus la nuit. Ils la passaient à veiller leur « fille » car elle faisait, disait-elle, des cauchemars terrifiants. Un jour, Dragon eut la bonne idée de leur lancer :_

_- Vous êtes fatigués parce que vous travaillez trop la nuit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_- Hé, c'est pas drôle ! Imbécile ! Attends que j't'attrape ! On va voir c'est qui le plus fatigué après ça !_

_            Illias se mit à courser son grand frère dans tout le Royaume. Il revint, seul, essouflé. Saphir le questionna :_

_- Où est votre frère ?_

_- Pas réussi. . . à l'attraper. . . Trop rapide. . . _

_            Saphir éclata de rire._

_- Vous êtes plus jeune que lui et vous n'avez déjà plus de ressources ?_

_            Bref, ce séjour fut inoubliable pour Illias. . . _

_            Clara sortit de son lit et se dirigea à l'extérieur, vers la Montagne de Sable._

_- Papa, maman. . . _

_            La nuit, cette Montagne était un lieu de mort. Personne ne s'y aventurait la nuit tombée. . . _

_            Illias eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva et alla voir Clara. Mais il ne la trouva pas dans son lit._

_- Clara !_

_            La porte du Château était grande ouverte. Illias prit une cape et suivit la direction que Clara avait prise. Il sortit du Palais et s'aventura lui aussi dans la Montagne._

_- Clara ! Reviens ! C'est dangereux !_

_            C'était la nuit qu'apparaissaient les créatures mortelles. Des scorpions géants, des araignées mortelles par leur morsure. . . _

_            Illias marchait pendant environ une heure et demie quand il perdit espoir._

_- Clara. . . _

_            C'est là qu'il la vit, allongée dans le sable blanc, les yeux grands ouverts._

_- Mon Dieu, Clara. . . Clara !_

_            Il se précipita et découvrit avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient devenus blancs, du sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Des larmes de sang. . . _

_- Non. . . _

_            Illias pleura longtemps cette nuit. Et soudain, une forme blanche apparut et emporta Clara dans ses bras._

_- Merci Roi Illias. Grâce à vous, Clara a pu accomplir sa mission. Ne soyez plus triste._

_            Cette voix grave et mystérieuse, Illias ne l'oublierait jamais. Jamais. . . _

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Il ne nous a jamais raconté ceci avant.

- Il n'y a que Dragon et moi qui savons la vérité. Illias nous a demandé de nous taire sur cette histoire.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Mal. Très mal. Quand il est revenu au Château, ce n'était pas Illias mais une bombe atomique. Il a tout dévasté. Heureusement, Dragon l'a arrêté à temps. Sinon, je n'ose imaginer la suite.

            Thalie frissonna. Dwain annonça :

- Nous ferions mieux de dormir. Nous reviendrons au Palais demain.

- Très bien.

            Ils s'endormirent mais eurent bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Thalie ne cessait de penser à la petite Clara tandis que les pensées de Dwain se tournait vers une autre personne. . . 

Dwain a sauvé Thalie, c'est pas trop mignon ? Bref, présentemment, y'a pas d'action. Senaï ne fout pas trop sa m**** et les choses se sont radicalement calmées. Pour l'instant. . . 

_Réponses aux revieweurs_ :

**Meraude** : pour ta review du chap 12 : tu veux m'étrangler ? Heureusement que j'habite pas dans le même coin que toi !!^-^'

Oui, c'est vrai, le petit ange fait pitié mais il est mignon à craquer !

Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose qui t'attend à part le sang ? T'as tort de dire ça. . . 

Sinon, pour ta review du chap 13, je pense que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le suspens, je me trompe ? Mais tout le monde sait que sans suspens, l'histoire n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Des couteaux flottants à têtes chercheuses ? Oh, mon Dieu, tu veux vraiment m'assassiner ou quoi ?! Dis ? Tu jouerais pas à Mario Kart par hasard ? Tu sais, le jeux vidéo sur Game Boy Advance et Game Cube ? Oh, j'dis ça comme ça parce que dedans, y'a les gens qui lance, non pas des couteaux mais des carapaces à têtes chercheuses. C'est juste une question, t'es pas obligée d'y répondre.

Allez, gros bisous !!

**Dragonna** : ça va, j'ai eu qu'une fois ta review. J'espère que tes problèmes de connections ne sont pas trop graves.

Moi aussi, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Sendji. Ils sont désespérants !!!

Je te fais de gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **L'attaque de Senaï** je vous avais dit que le calme n'allait pas durer longtemps !!


	15. L'attaque de Senaï

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 15 : L'attaque de Senaï**

            Senaï en avait plus que marre.Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ressucitent tous ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait se venger. . . à sa façon. D'abord en tuant Kephren et Pharo. Ensuite, il tuerait Dragon et Illias. Ils ensorcèlerait les Déesses puis détruirait Chaos comme il l'avait fait pour Heaven. Le monde lui appartiendrait enfin.

- Améthyste ! cria Senaï.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles tuer Kephren et Pharo à ma place.

- Bien Maître.

            Améthyste disparut.

- Cette fois, je suis sûr de gagner.

            Senaï ricana.

            Pharo et Kephren angoissaient. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, ni de Shadi, ni d'Améthyste. Ils avaient peur mais ne voulaient l'admettre. C'était un signe de faiblesse et Senaï en profiterait. Soudain, Pharo se leva, sourcils froncés :

- Il va se passer queluqe chose, prépare-toi.

            Aussitôt, Améthyste apparut. Pharo et Kephren soupirèrent de soulagement et baissèrent leurs gardes. Grave erreur ! Améthyste tendit la main et attaqua Pharo qui fut touché.

- Pharo ! cria Kephren.

            Ce dernier se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- Améthyste, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

            Puis, il remarqua ses yeux.

- Hypnotisée. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

            Kephren jeta un oeil vers Pharo. Il essaya de se redresser. En vain.

- Améthyste, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Kephren.

            Mais elle demeurait muette. Elle attaquait sans cesse. Kephren évita ses attaques mais s'essouffla vite. Il fit appel à son Épée.

- Améthyste, reprends-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te faire avoir par Senaï ! Tu dois lutter ! raisonna Pharo.

            Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya une autre attaque. Pharo esquiva. Il s'adressa à Kephren.

- Senaï savait qu'on n'attaquerait jamais Améthyste. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a envoyée.

- Le lâche !

            Améthyste déchaîna sa puissance et créa une énorme boule de feu brûlante d'une main et une autre de glace de l'autre main. Elle les envoya sur les deux amis. Une explosion retentit et une épaisse fumée se dégagea. Améthyste attendit. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle ne vit pas les cadavres. Soudain, Kephren apparut derrière elle et lui mit l'Épée sous la gorge. Par réflexe, elle lui envoya une boule d'énergie dans le ventre. Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Elle voulut recommencer la même manoeuvre mais Pharo lui emprisonna les deux poignets, stoppant ainsi son attaque. Elle se débattit férocement pour se libérer.

- Améthyste, bats-toi pour les gens que tu aimes !

            Celle-ci le mordit au bras ce qui obligea Pharo à lâcher prise dans un cri de douleur. Elle se jeta sur Pharo et se retrouva sur lui.

- Tu as pensé à Shadi ?!

            Elle cessa un instant de se débattre, permettant à Pharo de la repousser. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux, puis murmura :

- Shadi. . . 

            Elle perdit connaissance.

- Améthyste !

            Elle tomba dans les bras de Pharo. Il l'allongea sur le sol et se précipita sur Kephren.

- Kephren, ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, dit-il en se relevant difficilement. Améthyste. . . 

- Elle va s'en sortir.

- Je ne crois pas ! tonna une voix.

            Senaï apparut.

- Senaï !

- Eh oui, je suis de retour !

- On s'en serait bien passé, murmura sarcastiquement Kephren.

- Oh, mais tu as peur ?

- Tu as tendance à prendre tes rêves pour la réalité.

            Cette dernière remarque ne plut pas à Senaï.

- Tu vas le regretter Kephren ! Je vais te faire souffrir !

- Non, pas cette fois !

            Le combat s'engagea. Pharo en appela aux Forces Magiques. . . 

- Séira, Saphir !

- Roi Dragon ! Ils sont en danger !

- Oui, je le sais. Allez les aider.

- Mais. . . 

- Thémis ne peut pas venir vous aider, il lui est interdit de le faire. Cristalline n'est pas encore remise de la mort de Libra et Thalie n'est pas encore revenue. Courage et nous vaincrons !

            Séira et Saphir disparurent.

- Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Illias, es-tu bien sûr que Dwain pourra. . . 

- Oui. J'en suis certain.

- Mais s'il ne revenait pas ?

- Je lui fais confiance.

- Ô Forces Magiques ! J'implore votre aide ! Détruisez l'Ennemi et prêtez-moi vos Forces !

            A cet instant, Séira et Saphir vinrent les aider. Séira envoya des attaques de Feu et de Foudre sur Senaï tandis que Saphir lançait des attaques d'Eau et de Glace. Senaï se créa une bulle protectrice.

- On a besoin de Cristalline et Thalie, Saphir ! Sans elles, nous n'avons aucune chance !

- Essayons quand même !

- D'accord !

            Elles fermèrent les yeux et récitèrent une incantation dans une autre langue, mêlant égyptien, hébreux, grec et latin. Pharo perçut quelques mots égyptiens. Il parut horrifié.

- Pourquoi invoquent-elles Seth et Anubis ?!

            Séira lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pharo se tut mais resta perplexe. Seth et Anubis. . . Peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout. Il n'avait pas compris les trois autres quarts de l'incantation de toute façon. Un cri de Senaï le ramena à la réalité. Les yeux de Séira et Saphir étaient respectivement rouge et vert lumineux. Elles lévitèrent et une terrible explosion eut lieu. Pharo fut balayé par une forte puissance. Kephren se protégea avec son Épée. Le bouclier de Senaï céda. Il fut très violemment projeté contre le mur. Il savait comment arrêter ce sort. Et ce serait mortel pour elles. Mais il fallait une puissance égalant tous les Dieux ! Et Senaï avait atteint un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Mais le savait-il ? Oui ! Il sourit sournoisement avant de le faire. Il brisa le cercle bleu qui tournait autour d'elles de 4 boules d'énergie aussi puissantes qu'une bombe atomique. Les deux Déesses crièrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, inconscientes et se vidant de leur sang. Deux enveloppes corporelles s'envolèrent. Séira et Saphir étaient mortes.

- Non ! cria Pharo.

            Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Senaï attaqua Pharo par derrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pharo s'écroula lui aussi, le dos couvert de sang. Kephren se retrouva seul contre son plus grand ennemi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Senaï.

- Oh, mais tu n'as rien vu. Tu veux des cadavres ? En voilà un autre.

            Il fit apparaître Shadi, mal en point.

- Shadi !

            Kephren le rattrapa.

- Je suis désolé. . . 

            Il expira. Ils étaient tous morts. Senaï rit triomphalement. Il leva les bras et entraîna Kephren dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Il se retrouva dans un lieu sombre.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Kephren ! Le Labyrinthe de la Mort ! Ha, ha, ha !! Bonne chance, tu en auras bien besoin ! Quand tu en sortiras, une surprise t'attendra ! Une surprise des plus charmantes. . . 

            Kephren fronça les sourcils. Et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il en fit un premier dans le labyrinthe. . . 

Aïe ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse la semaine prochaine !

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Dragonna** : oh, ben non, c'est pas triste. T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, rien n'est encore joué. Et je vous réserve d'autres surprises.

**Meraude** : mais j'ai jamais dit que t'avais dit que t'aimais pas le suspense ! Si t'es habituée, tant mieux, tu m'étrangleras pas. Et puis de toute façon, si tu me tues, t'auras pas la suite, na !

T'as jamais joué à Mario Kart ? C'est dommage. Là-dedans, tu t'éclates et pas qu'un peu ! Tu conduits comme une folle, avec tout pleins de virages, c'est trop excellent !!!!

Oui, j'ai entendu parler de Golden Sun. Les dessins sont magnifiques !

Bon ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !!

Prochain chapitre : **Echec et mat, Kephren partie 1 **une première partie, c'est bête hein ? (Je sens que je vais me faire tuer !!)****


	16. Echec et mat, Kephren Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Rappel des personnages :**

Pharo : Yami (ou Yugi)

Kephren : Seito Kaiba

Sendji : Bakura

Senaï : le grand méchant de l'histoire

Améthyste : l'héroïne

Shadi : Gardien des Objets du Millénium

Illias : Roi du Royaume de Heaven et petit frère de Dragon

Dragon : Roi du Royaume du Chaos et grand frère d'Illias

Thémis : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant les Esprits et les Âmes

Thalie : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant la Terre et le Sable

Séira : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant le Feu et la Foudre

Saphir : Déesse Sacrée contrôlant l'Eau et la Glace

Cristalline : Déesse Scarée contrôlant l'Air et le Vent

Libra : Maître des Anges et des Séraphins

Dwain : confident et meilleur ami d'Illias

Light : dragon de compagnie de Dragon

            Je m'excuse si j'en ai oublié, y'en a tellement ! Ben voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça, vous ne vous embêterez plus à chercher qui est qui et que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 16 : Echec et mat, Kephren partie 1**

            Sendji pressentait quelque chose de très mauvais. Il se téléporta sur le champ de bataille et découvrit l'hécatombe. Pharo, Shadi et deux Déesses Sacrées. Où étaient donc Améthyste et Kephren ? Il appela Thémis. . . 

            Senaï décida de s'amuser un peu. Aller tuer Chaos, le réduire en miettes. Oui, il allait le faire ! Il se téléporta à l'intérieur du Palais. Il se retrouva devant Cristalline, sa première victime. Celle-ci voulut s'enfuir et par la même occasion, sauver l'ange Libra, mais Senaï fut plus rapide. Il tua Cristalline et l'ange d'une boule d'énergie. Elle gît sur le sol, son sang se déversant sur le carrelage marbré blanc. Senaï continua sa route. Il ouvrit toutes les portes pour rechercher d'autres victimes. La prochaine se présenta devant lui : Thémis ! Celle-ci se recouvra tout de suite d'un bouclier. Mais Senaï le brisa sans problèmes. Il lui lança deux boules de glace au niveau de la poitrine. Elle s'écroula. Fier de lui, il continua sa quête. . . 

            Thalie revint au château avec Dwain. Dragon les accueillit.

- Thalie, Dwain, enfin ! Thalie, tes soeurs ont besoin de toi.

- Oui, j'y vais.

            Elle laissa Dwain et Dragon seuls. Elle referma la porte, se retourna et vit Senaï qui lui enserra le cou pour l'empêcher de crier.

- J'ai déjà tué tes sœurs. Maintenant, c'est ton tour. Fais une dernière prière.

            Il tendit la main vers son ventre et lui envoya une grosse boule de feu. Il la laissa tomber à terre. Avec un sourire triomphant, il saisit la poignée de la porte et ouvrit. . . 

            Sendji n'arrivait pas à contacter Thémis.

- C'est pas grave, j'me débrouillerai seul.

            Il essaya de joindre Kephren.

            Kephren marchait dans le labyrinthe sans savoir vraiment où aller. Il s'arrêta, posa son Épée par terre et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait mieux se concentrer. Senaï ne l'aurait pas deux fois. Il essaya de localiser la sortie. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le rire machiavélique de Senaï.

- Kephren ! Eprouverais-tu des difficultés à trouver la sortie de ce misérable labyrinthe ?

- Va au diable !

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai tué tout le monde. Mais ça ne m'amuse plus. C'était trop facile. Cristalline et Thémis ont été faciles à abattre et Thalie était en mon pouvoir. Sachant que Séira et Saphir étaient hors du coup, je n'avais plus qu'à éliminer Dragon et son petit frère, Illias. J'ai trouvé Dragon et un autre que j'ai tué avec plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé Illias. Quel dommage ! Il ne fait que retarder sa mort et mon triomphe !

- Jamais tu ne vaincras tant que je serai en vie !

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais t'éliminer dès que tu seras sorti de ce labyrinthe. Je veux te voir souffrir et te démener. . . pour lui ! Tiens, cadeau ! Ha, ha, ha !

            Pharo apparut, inconscient, aux côtés de Kephren. Senaï disparut pour partir à la recherche d'Illias. Kephren s'agenouilla auprès de Pharo, en sang.

- Pharo ? Tu m'entends ?

            Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il grimaça de douleur. Tout son dos, qui était en sang, le faisait souffrir à cause de la boule d'énergie que Senaï lui avait lâchement lancée.

- Tout va bien ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. On ne peut pas réussir à tous les coups.

- Nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur. Je dois sauver Améthyste, Shadi et toi. Senaï a déjà anéanti les Cinq Déesses ainsi que Dragon et Dwain.

            Pharo parut choqué.

- Pharo, je suis désolé. Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai été odieux avec toi.

- Non ! J'étais sur les nerfs moi aussi.

- J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

- Je le sais Kephren. Mais tout ça, c'est à cause de moi et de mon orgueil. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et je t'ai négligé. Améthyste en a souffert. C'est à cause de moi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

            Kephren sonda Pharo du regard. Ils culpabilisaient tous les deux et c'était une bonne chose. Leurs regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Comment résister ? Ils le voulaient tout autant mais. . . 

- Nous devrions essayer de sortir d'ici, dit Kephren.

            Mais voyant Pharo blessé, il renonça.

- Non, Kephren, vas-y sans moi.

- Pas question.

            Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Pharo et une énergie réparatrice en sortit.

- J'ai quelques pouvoirs d'Améthyste. Elle m'en a transmis quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Voilà, ça devrait aller.

            Pharo ne ressentit plus aucune douleur.

- Merci.

            Puis, sans prévenir, Pharo captura les lèvres de Kephren en un baiser passionné et sauvage. Kephren fut surpris mais répondit au baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un délicieux mélange de sensations enivrantes. Ils se séparèrent à regrets.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer. . . C'n'était pas un rêve ? demanda Kephren.

- Je l'espère en tout cas.

            Cette fois, ce fut Kephren qui l'embrassa. Il y mit plus d'ardeur que la première fois.

- Non, c'n'était pas un rêve.

- Je t'aime.

- Et c'est toi Pharo qui me dit ça ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

            Kephren sourit.

- Non, rien. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Depuis le début. Je suis désolé d'avoir caché mes sentiments.

- C'n'est rien. Moi aussi, je les cachais.

- Sortons d'ici à présent.

            A deux, ils avaient retrouvé le courage et l'espoir. Ils sortirent rapidement de ce labyrinthe cauchemardesque. Mais à la sortie, les attendait. . . 

- Améthyste !

- Tuez-moi, j'vous en prie !

            Son corps était contrôlé mais son esprit était bel et bien le même.

- C'est la seule solution ! Allez !

- Non, pas encore !

- Je ne veux pas vous attaquer plus longtemps.

            En effet, elle leur lançait des boules de feu qu'ils évitaient soigneusement.

- Tuez-moi !

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures une seconde fois.

- Mais peu importe ! C'est Senaï que vous devez vaincre. Allez Kephren ! Vas-y ! Tout de suite !

            C'est à contre-coeur que Kephren planta son Épée dans le coeur d'Améthyste. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Merci. . . 

            Elle s'écroula, rattrapée par Pharo.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle.

- Améthyste, pardonne-nous.

- Shadi. . . Dites-lui. . . 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait déjà.

- N'abandonnez jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. Kephren et vous-même reconstruirez un nouveau monde. Et je serai là pour le voir.

            Dans un dernier souffle, elle expira.

- Améthyste !!

            Pharo versa des larmes sur son corps.

- Ha, ha, ha !! interrompit la voix hostile de Senaï.

- Senaï. . . 

- Bien, je suis le dernier rempart. Un rempart indestructible. Vous allez mourir, tout comme elle. Pharo, dis au revoir à Kephren.

            Une boule d'énergie arriva sur lui et Pharo alla s'écraser contre le mur du labyrinthe.

- Pharo !! Senaï, tu vas payer !

- J'attends de voir ça.

            Kephren se jeta sur lui, Épée levée.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?! Senaï va-t-il enfin être vaincu ? Laissez-moi vos impressions !

**Kyarah** : ben oui, ils sont tous morts. Mais t'inquiète pas, certains persos vont revenir. Je peux pas faire mourir mes persos préférés quand même. Allez, gros bisous !!

**Dragonna** : Tu penses que Senaï est un monstre ? T'as pas tout vu alors !! Bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Echec et mat, Kephren partie 2**


	17. Echec et mat, Kephren Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 17 : Echec et mat, Kephren partie 2**

            Senaï esquiva.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec mes nerfs, Senaï.

- Et que suis-je sensé faire alors ? Me faire tuer ? Tu n'arriverais même pas à me toucher. Bon, tu t'es assez amusé comme ça. C'est à mon tour maintenant.

            Il leva les bras et Kephren s'arrêta.

- Viens à moi Kephren !

            Kephren lévita jusqu'à lui.

- Bien ! La vengeance peut enfin commencer.

- Non, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

            Kephren se libéra de l'emprise de son ennemi.

- Comment est-ce possible ?! Aurait-il acquis une puissance hors du commun que même moi, je n'arrive pas à contrer ?

- Oui, tu vas t'en rendre compte bien assez vite !

            Kephren se jeta sur Senaï et de son Épée, lui coupa le bras. Il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Mais Senaï éclata de rire. Son bras repoussa. Kephren fut horrifié.

- Qui es-tu donc ?

- Celui qui te conduira au Royaume des Ombres !

            Senaï récita une incantation et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le Royaume des Ombres, comme la première fois. Senaï déclara :

- Cet endroit doit te rappeler de bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est là que Sendji m'a tué. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus parce que c'est moi qui vais t'achever ! Aaaah !!

            Senaï et Kephren engagèrent une violente bataille où personne n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. Senaï s'énerva sérieusement.

- Assez !!

            Il s'activa et réussit à blesser Kephren au bras gauche. Il lâcha son Épée. Du sang s'écoula de sa blessure.

- Ça te fait du mal, hein ? Mais c'n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai subi il y a deux ans. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette douleur. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vas souffrir ! Prépare à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !!

- Jamais !

            Senaï se saisit de sa gorge et serra. Kephren fut bientôt à court d'oxygène.

- Pharo. . . Pardonne-moi…

            Mais Senaï voulait le faire encore plus souffrir. D'un violent coup dans la poitrine, il envoya son adversaire à plus de 500 mètres. Puis, il s'envola vers lui. Il vit Kephren, évanoui.

- Quelle petite nature !

            Il s'approcha et s'apprêta à lui lacérer le visage avec ses ongles acérés quand soudain, Kephren ouvrit les yeux et ce fut à son tour de le saisir à la gorge et de l'envoyer bouler à 500 mètres.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai quelque chose qui me protège.

- Ah oui ?! Et quelle est cette chose ?!

- L'amour et l'amitié !

- C'est justement en ayant des sentiments qu'on perd ! Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte !

            Senaï se releva et ils se firent face. Ils préparèrent une énorme boule d'énergie dans leurs mains.

- Tu vas perdre.

- On verra bien si l'amour et l'amitié peuvent me sauver. Senaï, tu es incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Une personne dénuée de tous sentiments ne peut gagner.

- On verra bien.

            Ils lancèrent leurs attaques. Mais Senaï, au lieu de faire face à l'attaque adverse, esquiva le coup et attaqua Kephren alors que ce dernier était en train de concentrer toute son énergie dans son attaque. Ce qui fit qu'en pleine attaque, Kephren fut violemment stoppé. Son attaque se retourna vers lui. Il fut projeté loin derrière. Senaï arriva vers lui en ricanant. Kephren murmura :

- Espèce de lâche. . . 

- Ha, ha, ha ! On dirait que ton précieux amour et ta précieuse amitié t'ont abandonné. Tu vois, tu as provoqué ta propre mort.

            Senaï sortit ses ongles aiguisés et traça une ligne de sang sur le torse de Kephren. Il souffrait tellement. Mais il ne laisserait pas Senaï avoir le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Cette douleur lancinante, c'était inhumain.

- Tu te retiens de crier mais pas pour longtemps.

            Quelques secondes plus tard, Kephren fut couvert de sang.

- L'odeur du sang. . . J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable.

            Il approcha son visage de Kephren et lui murmura :

- Avant de te tuer, il faut que tu saches une chose. Pharo je l'ai aimé. Mais il m'a rejeté. . . pour toi. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour. . . 

_            *Flash-back*_

_- Pharo, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_            Le Grand Prêtre Senaï venait d'avouer son amour au Pharaon._

_- Senaï, tu sers notre famille depuis des générations. Je ne peux me permettre de te troubler._

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'y a que Kephren qui compte pour toi._

_- Senaï, tu es le Grand Prêtre de l'Egypte, tu ne peux aimer._

_- Je le sais bien, mais qu'y puis-je ?!_

_- Le mieux pour toi est de partir._

_- Tu me chasses ?_

_- Non, seulement. . . _

_- J'ai compris ! Tu vas faire l'objet de ma vengeance, toi et Kephren !!_

_- Senaï !_

_            Le Grand Prêtre leva les bras au ciel et un grand vent se leva._

_- Sois maudit, Pharo !_

_            Celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur. Senaï s'avança vers Pharo._

_- Kephren va subir les conséquences de tes actes._

_- Ne touche pas à Kephren. . . réussit-il à murmurer._

_- Sinon quoi ?_

_- Je te tuerai._

_- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. En es-tu seulement capable ? Tu n'as jamais tué personne._

_- Je ferais une exception pour toi._

_- Tu n'oseras pas. Ecoute-moi bien. On aurait pu gouverner l'Egypte ensemble, mais tu as préféré Kephren. Tu le regretteras un jour. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu as fait une grave erreur dans ta vie c'est d'avoir trop d'amis. Je pourrais m'attaquer à l'un d'eux, qu'en dis-tu ? Sendji, par exemple._

_- Ne touche pas à Sendji !_

_- Kephren, Sendji. . . Je n'ai le droit de toucher à personne, dis-moi._

_- Tu es fou ! Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ?_

_- J'n'en sais rien. Peut-être à cause de toi. Avant de t'éliminer, il y a une chose que je voulais faire il y a longtemps._

_            Sans prévenir, Senaï l'embrassa sauvagement. Trop surpris pour bouger, Pharo se laissa faire. Dans ce baiser, il reconnut un peu d'amour qui avait fait place à de la haine vengeresse. Pharo comprit. Il avait réellement blessé Senaï. Celui-ci l'aimait vraiment de toute son âme. Pharo avait peut-être commis une erreur en le rejetant. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, Kephren apparut._

_- Grand Prêtre Senaï, Pharo !_

_            Senaï se retourna._

_- Kephren, il est dangereux ! Sauve-toi !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_            Senaï se jeta sur Kephren et un féroce combat s'engagea. Un combat au cours duquel, Kephren l'emporta. Senaï se transforma en fumée et disparut dans le sanctuaire. Pharo sut à cet instant que l'esprit de Senaï avait trouvé refuge dans l'un des Objets du Millénium. Il avait alors averti Kephren et Sendji, ses deux meilleurs amis et dévoués serviteurs. Mais voilà, Senaï avait réussi à établir un contact entre lui et Sendji._

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant ! Tu as perdu. J'ai toujours su que c'était moi qui te vaincrais.

            Senaï ricana sournoisement.

- Echec et mat, Kephren. . . 

La situation est critique. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Senaï a-t-il vraiment gagné ? Est-ce une ruse de la part de Kephren ? Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres d'**Améthyste : Réincarnations.**

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Dragonna** : ta question eh ben elle se pose pas ! Tu me demandes si Kephren va gagner alors que le titre, c'est Echec et mat, Kephren !

**Meraude** : pour ta review du chap 15, merci beaucoup mais tu sais, y'a des meilleures fics que la mienne sur le site. J'suis pas sadique. J'ai pas tué tout le monde, seulement les persos inutiles. Bon, ils sont pas tous inutiles mais. . . Merci quand même ! Bisous !!

**Kyarah** : oui, c'est vrai, ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment dans une situation peu enviable, mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, non ? Bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Avant de mourir. . . **


	18. Avant de mourir

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 18 : Avant de mourir. . . **

- Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Je veux d'abord voir ta souffrance. Et pour commencer, je vais te faire voir tous ceux que j'ai tués.

            Il leva la main et une sphère translucide apparut. Senaï fit défiler toutes les personnes qu'il avait abattues. Shadi, Thémis, Séira, Cristalline, Thalie, Saphir, Libra et tous ses anges, Dwain, Dragon et Pharo.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir toutes ces personnes souffrir ? J'n'ai pas fini. Il reste une personne que je n'ai pas tuée. C'est toi qui l'as fait à ma place. Regarde bien !

            Améthyste apparut. Kephren ne put en supporter davantage.

- Arrête ça ! Améthyste est morte de sa propre volonté !

- C'est toi qui l'as transpercée de ton Épée ! Je t'ai vu !

- Va en enfer !

- Ne sois pas si amer.

            Senaï continua de tracer des lignes sanglantes, sur son visage cette fois. Puis, il s'agenouilla vers Kephren et lécha son sang.

- Ton sang a un goût de victoire. . . 

            Senaï continua de lui caresser de la langue le visage. Kephren détourna la tête.

- Tu es répugnant. . . 

            Senaï ricana. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le retourna vers lui.

- Tu es beaucoup plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Tu le sais ça ?

            Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Kephren. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Kephren, ne pouvant bouger, se laissa faire. Mais Senaï eut une mauvaise surprise. Il s'arracha violemment à ses lèvres.

- Tu penses encore à Pharo ! Mais pourtant, il est mort !

- Tu peux m'infliger toutes les tortures que tu veux Senaï. Mon amour pour Pharo m'aidera à surmonter la douleur.

- C'est écoeurant !

            Senaï leva la main et d'un geste, Kephren se retrouva enchaîné contre le mur.

- Tu es bien en mauvais état pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

- Tu peux toujours attendre.

- Vous êtes tous pareils.

            Senaï réfléchit. Son visage s'éclaira.

- J'ai une idée. Je vais m'amuser un peu.

            Il s'avança vers Kephren et lui déchira son torque laissant son torse nu. Il l'embrassa en passant ses mains sur sa peau sanglante. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour passer sur son torse en léchant le sang qui coulait encore. Kephren ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Senaï s'arrêta.

- Moi aussi, tout comme toi, j'en ai rêvé. J'ai eu les mêmes fantasmes que toi. Tu préférerais que ce soit Pharo, n'est-ce pas, qui te touche ainsi ? Je veux t'entendre crier Kephren. Allez, juste un cri. C'n'est pas si difficile.

            Kephren ne dit mot, il se contentait de fermer les yeux. Senaï s'énerva :

- Très bien, souffre en silence, mais ta douleur n'en sera que plus insupportable ! Pendant ce temps, je vais encore m'amuser avec toi. Non ! Avec. . . 

            Il fit apparaître un corps.

- . . . Pharo !

- Laisse Pharo tranquille !

- Enfin un cri. Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

            Kephren garda le silence. Senaï le poussa à bout.

- Sais-tu qu'il respire encore ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Laisse-le Senaï !

- Oh, on fait des progrès. Supplie-moi !

- Va te faire voir !

- Pharo va payer pour ton insolence !

- Non !!

- Fais ton choix. Je ne te demande qu'une toute petite chose.

            Kephren se résigna.

- Laisse-le. . . je t'en supplie. . . 

            Senaï sourit.

- Alors ? C'était si difficile que ça ?

            Senaï fit apparaître dans sa main, un poignard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je vais le tuer, quelle question.

- Tu n'es qu'un. . . 

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire. J'n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

            Il s'agenouilla vers Pharo et planta son poignard dans le coeur. Kephren détourna la tête pour ne pas voir ce spectacle macabre. Le corps du Pharaon se désintégra.

- Nooon !! cria Kephren.

            Quelques larmes coulèrent.

- Oh non ! Ne pleure pas Kephren.

- Qu'est-ce qui te motive autant ?! Tu es donc insensible ?! Tu n'as aucun scrupule, tu n'as pas de coeur ! Un jour, tu seras détruit et je serais là pour te voir mourir !

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, c'est une promesse !

            Senaï s'assombrit.

- Accepte de te joindre à moi, de t'unir à moi. Je te laisse une dernière chance. . . 

- Jamais !!

- Très bien ! Comme tu voudras !

            Senaï plongea sa main dans la tête de Kephren, comme la première fois. Mais ce fut plus horrible. Beaucoup plus horrible. . . 

            Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit chaud et agréable. Ils ouvrirent un à un les yeux. Tout était blanc et leur éblouit la vue. Puis, ils se levèrent et se virent. Ce fut la surprise générale. Elle parla la première.

- Où sommes-nous ? Roi Dragon ? Mes soeurs ?

- Thémis. . . 

- Cristalline, Thalie, Séira, Saphir !

- Je crois savoir où nous sommes, dit une voix.

- Dwain. . . 

- Nous sommes dans la Salle des Esprits et des Âmes.

- Ma Salle ? répéta Thémis.

- Oui.

- Mais alors. . . Nous sommes tous morts ?

- Oui, je crois.

            Le silence tomba. Tous étaient là. Thémis, Cristalline, Thalie, Séira, Saphir, Dragon, Dwain, Libra et ses petits séraphins, Shadi, Améthyste et Pharo. Améthyste posa la main sur son coeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pharo.

- Kephren. . . il va mal. Il est en train de se battre contre Senaï.

- Je vais aller l'aider. Nous pouvons tous le faire.

            Sendji apparut.

- Sendji. . . 

- Pharo. . . 

- Je peux lui transmettre ma force et engager une bataille spirituelle avec Senaï. Je lui exploserais le cerveau et il ne reviendra plus. Mais si vous unissez vos forces aux miennes, alors on peut le vaincre plus facilement. Senaï possède une force mentale très puissante, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver seul. Nous ne pouvons le tuer qu'en tant qu'esprit. Quand nous l'aurons vaincu, il nous faudra l'aide d'Illias, qui est le seul survivant, de nous aider, mais aussi l'aide d'Améthyste. Elle seule possède le pouvoir de résurrection. Vous avez compris ? On peut y aller ?

- Attends un peu. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Si c'est moi qui le bats, je mourrais avec lui quand ma mission sera terminée.

- Ta mission ? Quelle mission ?

- Aider Kephren.

- Mais Améthyste ne peut pas t'aider non plus ?

- Non, puisque c'est moi qui le tuerais. Mon esprit s'effacera pour toujours.

- Sendji, je ne te reverrais plus ?

- Je le sais, mais tu es destiné à vivre aux côtés de Kephren. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Sendji, ne fais pas ça, il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Non, il n'y en a pas. Je ne vous oublierais pas, c'est promis.

- C'est moi qui vais me sacrifier.

- Non, Pharo. Que va penser Kephren ? Vous vous aimez, ne gâche pas cet amour que vous avez mis tant de temps à constituer. J'irais, c'est tout ! Améthyste, tu veux bien nous aider ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu resteras ici avec Dragon et vous contacterez Illias. Il faut qu'il soit là pour ouvrir la porte.

            Tous acquiescèrent. Ils se donnèrent tous la main, sauf Améthyste et Dragon. Les auras se dégagèrent et allèrent dans le corps de Sendji. Son énergie se déploya et éjecta tous les autres présents dans la salle. Les autres étaient très diminués mais avaient encore assez de force pour pouvoir combattre.

- Allons-y ! déclara fermement Sendji.

            Ils disparurent. Améthyste et Dragon furent seuls.

- Ils y arriveront, je leur fais confiance. C'était très courageux de la part de Sendji de se sacrifier.

            Des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Dans ce genre de guerre, il n'y a pas de survivant. Si Sendji s'est sacrifié, c'était parce qu'il aimait Pharo et Kephren. C'est une preuve d'amour. Et tout être ne ressentant aucun sentiment, comme Senaï, ne peut pas gagner. C'est impossible. Je jure que cette bataille sera la dernière qu'on aura à livrer. Je ne veux plus de souffrance inutile. Je n'en veux plus. La bataille finale aura lieu, et Sendji vaincra. J'en fais une promesse. . . 

La bataille finale est sur le point de commencer. Comment nos héros vont-ils s'en sortir ? Vaincront-ils ? Vous voulez connaître la réponse ? Alors lisez le prochain chapitre de cette fic !! (C'est le seul moyen d'avoir des reviews !! ^-^')

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : tu vas être surprise de lire ce qui vous attend. Tu as peur qu'ils reviennent jamais ? Ben, t'as raison !!^-^

Prochain chapitre : **La mort d'un être cher** (Il y aura un avertissement en début de chapitre, mais vous verrez bien)


	19. La mort d'un être cher

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **AVERTSSEMENT :** Ce chapitre contient des scènes, on va dire, sanglantes et perverses. Alors si vous êtes choqués ou quoi que ce soit, ne venez pas vous plaindre et me menacer de m'amener devant un tribunal. Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous aurais prévenus. Bon, pour ma part, c'est pas si horrible que ça mais c'est pas l'avis de certains. Mes soeurs par exemple. Bref, lisez, vous comprendrez par vous-mêmes. **Chapitre 19 : La mort d'un être cher**

            Ce fut comme la première fois. Senaï compressait son cerveau. S'il essayait de se débattre, Senaï ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Kephren, je te le demande une dernière fois. Joins-toi à moi !

            Dans un ultime effort, Kephren déclara :

- Jamais je ne trahirais Pharo. . . Jamais, tu m'entends ? Va brûler en enfer. . . 

- Inconscient ! Tu sacrifierais ta propre vie pour lui ?

- Exactement. . . Mais un sentiment comme celui qui m'unit à lui doit t'échapper. Tu es incapable d'aimer.

- Je vais te faire voir de quoi je suis capable !

            Senaï plongea ses deux mains dans sa tête. Kephren cria de douleur. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal, c'était pire que la fois précédente. Il retira ses mains ensanglantées. Du liquide rouge et épais tomba sur le sol avec un horrible bruit. Senaï posa ses mains sur le torse de Kephren et en quelques secondes, il fut couvert de son propre sang. Puis, Senaï prit le visage de Kephren entre ses mains chaudes. Il l'embrassa avec une violence sauvage et se dégagea aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes baisers, hein Kephren ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?!

- Personne ne remplacera Pharo, surtout pas toi.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Au lieu de choisir la meilleure voie, tu poursuis tes rêves avec Pharo. Sache qu'il est bel et bien mort !

- Quand tu seras sûr de vaincre, là, tu auras le droit de rigoler. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas lieu de se réjouir.

- Et qui me vaincra ? Sûrement pas toi.

            Senaï passa un doigt le long du torse de Kephren puis il remonta vers sa bouche.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

            Senaï plongea sans ménagement sa main dans le coeur de son prisonnier. Kephren cria.

- Je sens ton coeur qui bat. Pour qui bat-il ? Pharo ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Ce doit être tellement agréable d'avoir un coeur qui bat pour la personne que tu aimes. L'élu de ton coeur. Je vais me livrer à une expérience, très douloureuse pour toi.

            Avec force, Senaï arracha le coeur de Kephren qui hurla, la douleur étant intense. Puis, il s'arracha son propre coeur.

- On va procéder à un petit échange, tu veux bien ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas le choix.

            Il donna son coeur à Kephren en plongeant sa main dans son torse et tint celui de son ennemi dans son autre main.

- Tu dois te demander comment je peux vivre sans coeur. Pendant deux ans, je me suis perfectionné, je suis bien plus fort que dans tes souvenirs. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un nouveau coeur. . . le mien en l'occurrence ?

            Il éclata de rire. Kephren avait sombré dans l'inconscience, trop faible, après cette expérience macabre. Senaï fut déçu, il voulait voir sa tête quand il dévorerait son coeur. Il attendrait qu'il se réveille.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, Kephren se réveilla.

- Alors, ma belle au bois dormant ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

- Allons, allons, tu devrais être heureux d'avoir un tout nouveau coeur.

            En effet, il souffrait au niveau de la poitrine. Senaï lui montra. . . son coeur. Et sous ses yeux horrifiés, Senaï le fourra dans sa bouche et l'avala. Du sang maculait à présent ses lèvres.

- Que c'est bon de te sentir en moi ! J'aurais voulu donner une autre définition de cette expression mais ça ne fait rien. Je suis pleinement satisfait. Et si je passais aux entrailles ? Non, je vais te laisser un peu de répit quand même.

            Senaï s'avança vers Kephren et plaqua, encore une fois, ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant goûter son propre sang à Kephren. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ne pouvant plus faire un seul geste. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser à Pharo. Il sentait la langue de Senaï caresser la sienne. L'odeur du sang et celle de Senaï se mélangeaient désagréablement. Bientôt, Kephren sentit ses mains glisser sur son torse et sur ses cuisses. Il prit son membre viril entre ses mains et le caressa. Kephren parvint à murmurer :

- Arrête ça, Senaï. . . 

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? Tu n'as qu'à penser que je suis Pharo. Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ?

            Il continua ses diverses caresses sur son corps. Senaï se colla à lui et murmura contre son oreille :

- Je pourrais te violer ici et maintenant si je voulais. Tu m'excites tellement. . . 

- Plus pour longtemps ! cria une voix.

            Senaï se retourna vivement. Il vit dix esprits, prêts à attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Sendji, Pharo et tous les autres ! Je croyais vous avoir tués.

- Nous sommes des esprits, tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre, dit l'esprit de Pharo.

- Esprits ou pas, je vous anéantirais tous, jusqu'au dernier !

            Sendji demanda à Pharo d'aller voir Kephren. Il le fit.

- Kephren, mon Dieu que t'a-t-il fait ?

- C'n'est rien. Je pensais sans cesse à toi, ça m'a permis de résister.

            Pharo le libéra de ses chaînes. Kephren tomba dans ses bras.

- Mon amour !

            Kephren mit sa main sur son coeur.

- Senaï a échangé nos deux coeurs. Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours comme étant Kephren ?

            Pharo lui caressa la joue.

- Tant que tu restes toi-même, ça m'est égal. C'est toi que j'aime, pas ce que tu possèdes. Tout simplement toi. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir été là. Je t'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

- C'était à moi de le faire.

- Oui, mais maintenant, tu souffres par ma faute.

- Arrête, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

            Pendant qu'ils se faisaient leur petite déclaration d'amour, Senaï engagea un combat contre Sendji et les esprits. Après plusieurs attaques, Senaï réussit à renvoyer Cristalline, Thalie et Libra sur Chaos, dans la Salle des Esprits et des Âmes.

- Trois de moins ! A vous maintenant !

            Il se dirigea droit sur Saphir et Shadi.

- Non !

- Au revoir mon pauvre Shadi ! ricana Senaï.

            Et voilà ! Saphir et Shadi aussi. Sendji, Dwain, Thémis et Séira se battirent tant qu'ils le purent. Mais Dwain et Séira succombèrent vite. Ils ne furent plus que deux contre un. Sendji prit l'avantage, aidé de Thémis.

- Abandonne Senaï !

- Dans tes rêves !

            Il empoigna soudain Thémis, fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main et l'égorgea. Son esprit repartit au Royaume du Chaos.

- Thémis ! cria Sendji.

- Nous voilà à armes égales.

- Pas tout à fait !

            Pharo prit place aux côtés de Sendji. Senaï jeta un furtif regard vers Kephren.

- N'y pense même pas, interrompit Pharo. Tu t'es assez amusé, maintenant, c'est à nous !

- Personne ne pourra m'éliminer !

            Il lança une boule d'énergie sur Pharo qui la dévia sans peine. Senaï se jeta alors sur Pharo sans ménagement et essaya de l'étrangler, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est toucher du vide.

- Je suis un esprit, ne l'oublie pas.

            D'un geste de la main, Pharo envoya Senaï à l'autre bout de la Salle. Il se releva difficilement.

- Comment a-t-il réussi à acquérir une telle puissance ?

- Comme ça !

            Pharo envoya une boule de feu sur Senaï qui se la reçut en pleine poitrine. Senaï cracha du sang.

- Tu connais enfin le goût de la défaite.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu. . . 

            Senaï tendit la main et envoya une vague d'énergie qui déséquilibra Pharo et Sendji. Senaï en profita pour ramasser l'Épée de Kephren, se précipita vers Pharo et la lui planta en plein coeur. Mais ça ne lui fit rien. Pharo ricana.

- Cette Épée est MON Épée. Elle ne peut pas me faire de mal.

            Senaï lâcha l'Épée et essaya de lui infliger le même calvaire qu'il avait fait subir à Kephren quelques instants plus tôt. Il tendit les mains pour les plonger dans le cerveau de Pharo mais celui-ci l'arrêta en lui saisissant les deux poignets.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. N'essaye même pas de me toucher.

            Senaï rageait.

- Je trouverai une solution !

            Il lança deux rayons de glace, un sur Pharo, l'autre sur Sendji. Ils les évitèrent. Senaï cria, il leva les bras au ciel et récita une incantation maléfique. Sendji essaya bien de l'arrêter mais une sorte de bouclier le protégeait.

- Les Démons Suprêmes le protègent !

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible !

            Senaï rouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge effrayant.

- Vous allez me le payer !

            Deux énormes rayons mêlant glace et feu se dirigèrent sur Pharo. Il ne put les éviter. Il se désintégra lui aussi.

- Non ! Pharo !

            Sendji se retourna vers Senaï.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu possèdes peut-être les pouvoirs des Démons Suprêmes mais moi, je possède quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. L'espoir, la confiance, l'amitié et l'amour.

- C'est pathétique. Ces sentiments ne te mèneront à rien. Seule la puissance compte.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

- Ah oui ? Alors battons-nous et on verra bien !

            Senaï attaqua le premier. Surpris, Sendji fut atteint à la poitrine. Mais il riposta vite en envoyant une boule d'énergie sur Senaï qui l'évita. Senaï reprit vite l'avantage et Sendji s'écroulait sous ses multiples coups.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kephren et Pharo.

            Senaï allait lui envoyer le coup de grâce quand une lumière intense l'aveugla et qu'une force invisible l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Des petites silhouettes apparurent et entrèrent dans le corps de Sendji.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ? s'affola Sendji.

- N'aie crainte.

            Une petite fille lui apparut, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Clara, dernière des Elus. Tu viens de recevoir tous les pouvoirs de tous les Elus existant depuis 5000 ans. Sauve-nous, sauve le Monde. Senaï ne peut pas gagner. Autrement, la planète plongera dans un abîme sans fin. Cette bataille sera la plus dure et la plus éprouvante pour toi mais tu vaincras. Tu nous rejoindras et à ce moment-là, je t'expliquerais tout. Pour l'instant, va et protège ceux que tu aimes, ceux pour qui tu as donné ta vie. Bonne chance.

            Clara ferma les yeux et rentra elle aussi dans le corps de Sendji. Ses forces furent décuplées. Il se releva et fit face à Senaï.

- Cette fois, c'est une bataille spirituelle entre nous.

            Sendji ferma les yeux et essaya de pénétrer l'esprit de Senaï. Ce dernier, comprenant ses intentions, fit de même. La bataille des esprits put enfin commencer. . . 

- J'appelle Illias. La bataille finale a commencé, s'il gagne, nous devons nous préparer à sortir.

            Améthyste se concentra et appela Illias. Celui-ci l'entendit.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi.

- Améthyste ?

- Oui.

- Tu es en vie ?

- Non, pas exactement. Dragon et tous les autres sont avec moi.

- Dragon ? Comment va-t-il ? Et Dwain ?

- Ils vont tous très bien. Ecoutez, vous devez aller devant la Salle des Esprits et des Âmes et vous préparez à l'ouvrir. Quand je vous dirais de l'ouvrir, vous le ferez.

- Mais. . . 

- Faites-moi confiance.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

            Améthyste rompit le contact.

- C'est bon. Il s'inquiète pour vous tous.

- Nous aussi.

- Maintenant, il faut attendre. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

            Les Cinq Déesses se mirent à genoux et prièrent. Améthyste fit de même. Dragon, Dwain, Libra, Shadi et Pharo restèrent à l'écart, priant en silence. Améthyste essayait de tenir le coup, elle ressentait la douleur de Sendji et Kephren. Du sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche.

- Améthyste, ça va ? demanda Dragon en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non. Tout va mal. Je ne sens plus Kephren. Comment se fait-il. . . ?

- C'est parce qu'il n'a plus son coeur, dit Pharo.

- Quoi ?

- Senaï a échangé leurs deux coeurs.

- Oh, mon Dieu. . . 

            Améthyste ferma les yeux et pria.

- Je vous en prie, faites que Sendji gagne la partie !

- Améthyste ? appela Shadi.

- Oui ?

- Tu possèdes le pouvoir de résurrection, donc, tu pourras tous nous ramener.

- Oui.

- Mais tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur toi.

            Améthyste baissa la tête. Elle le savait.

- Non. Tu as raison Shadi. Je ne pourrais pas revenir avec vous.

            Shadi s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

            Ses yeux vert pâle s'emplirent de larmes.

- Améthyste, je t'aime tant.

            Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Shadi ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie ! Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ! A chaque fois, c'est pareil ! Je dois mourir, c'est mon destin ! Je suis désolée de te laisser une troisième fois ! Je ne le supporterais plus ! C'est trop douloureux !

- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, mon coeur t'appartient pour toujours. Rien ne pourra détruire notre amour.

            Elle hocha la tête. Elle décrocha le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Cet ange protègera notre amour à travers le temps. Il scellera notre vie.

- Merci Améthyste.

            Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Les autres les avaient regardés sans intervenir, émus. Pourquoi cette histoire devait-elle se terminer sur une mort ? La première fois, c'était pareil. Améthyste et Sendji s'étaient sacrifiés. L'histoire se répétait. C'était inévitable. . . 

            Sendji luttait. Il ne fallait pas abandonner. Senaï possédait une grande faculté mentale, certes, mais lui aussi. Ils donnaient tous deux le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Leurs esprits allaient exploser, c'était intenable.

- Résiste Sendji, murmura Kephren.

            Celui-ci se saisit de l'Épée. Personne ne le vit. Senaï déploya encore plus sa force spirituelle. Sendji faiblissait. Mais il essaya de lutter. Les Élus lui avaient donné leurs forces, il fallait qu'il les mérite. Il déploya lui aussi une force plus grande. Leurs corps fumaient. Ils étaient épuisés, cela se voyait sur leur visage et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur front. Senaï était sur le point de craquer.

- Assez !!

            Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et une vague sismique balaya la pièce. Sendji rompit le contact et retomba, presque inconscient. Senaï avait gagné la partie. . . 

Plus que deux chapitres ! Le prochain chapitre sera la vraie bataille finale. Mais il me reste pleins de choses à faire. Vous verrez bien !

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : oui, pauvre Kephren. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les personnages morts (presque tous), j'ai prévu quelque chose pour eux. Gros bisous !!

Prochain chapitre : **Un nouveau départ**


	20. Un nouveau départ

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** _Désolée du retard, ma soeur avait ses exams à réviser et je pouvais pas trop faire d'ordi pour pas la gêner dans ses intenses réflexions. Bonne lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre !!_ **Chapitre 20 : Un nouveau départ**

- J'ai gagné Sendji. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. . . 

- Pourquoi ? J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de l'être.

            Sendji sourit.

- Vas-y, Kephren.

            Senaï se retourna et rencontra la lame de l'Épée Sacrée. Kephren lui avait transpercé la gorge. Le sang de Senaï dégoulina le long de son corps et des épais filets rouges tomba lourdement aux pieds de Sendji. Mais Senaï n'était pas encore mort.

- Kephren. . . tu. . . n'es. . . pas. . . mort ?

- Comme tu le vois, non.

            Kephren aussi, très diminué, menaçait de tomber à terre. Mais il voulait finir le travail. Il retira l'Épée. Senaï tituba et tomba sur le sol, rempli de sang. Il gicla et couvra Sendji et Kephren du liquide sombre. Kephren s'avança et lui trancha la tête. . . d'un coup sec. Elle partit rouler jusqu'à Sendji. La tête de Senaï avait encore les yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang. Puis, Sendji put voir de minces filets carmins s'écouler sur ses tempes.

- C'en est fini pour toi, Senaï.

            Sendji compléta l'œuvre de Kephren en créant une petite boule d'énergie qu'il fit rentrer dans la tête de Senaï. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête explosa.

- Nooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Le cri de Senaï résonna encore longtemps dans la pièce sombre et écarlate. Puis, le corps partit en fumée, laissant le coeur de Kephren sur le sol.

- Merci Kephren.

            Mais celui-ci tomba à terre, répandant lui aussi du sang autour de lui. Sendji se dépêcha de récupérer le coeur et le remit à sa place.

- Voilà ce qu'il te revient. Le cœur de Senaï a explosé en toi, c'est pour cela que tu es tombé.

- Sendji, tu n'as rien ?

            Au moment où il disait cela, Sendji commençait à disparaître.

- Kephren, merci. Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Pharo et toi.

- Sendji !! Ne pars pas, nous avons encore besoin de toi !

- Non, je ne suis qu'une gêne. Prends soin de Pharo. Adieu. . . 

- Adieu. . . mon ami. . . 

            Sendji disparut à tout jamais. Kephren tendit la main en espérant trouver son meilleur ami. A la place, Kephren tenait entre ses doigts de la poussière argentée. Les larmes de Sendji. . . 

- Maintenant !

            Illias ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde sortit de la Salle, Kephren également.

- Où suis-je ?

- Sur Chaos. Tu es bien vivant. Et Sendji. . . 

- . . . est mort.

            Kephren, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, tomba à genoux.

- Il est mort !

            Pharo le rassura.

- Il veille sur nous à présent.

- Pharo. . . 

            Il pleura. C'était lui, le responsable. Pharo le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mon amour. . . 

            Un souffle léger vint effleurer la joue de Kephren.

- Kephren, merci. . . 

- Améthyste !

- Fermez la porte, vite !

- Non !

- Illias, vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Améthyste, tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas comme Sendji, reste avec nous ! J't'en supplie !!

            Pharo et Shadi retinrent Kephren.

- Lâchez-moi !

            Illias referma la porte pour toujours.

- Améthyste !!!

            Kephren se libéra et se rua sur la porte. Il cogna jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il finit par s'écrouler.

- Sendji, Améthyste. . . 

            Voilà ! Améthyste et Sendji étaient morts. Ce fut la fin d'un long voyage. . . 

            La vie avait repris son cours. Chaos et Heaven avaient été reconstruits. Illias et Dragon y gouvernaient ensemble. Libra et Cristalline étaient partis pour vivre en paix. Mais quelques problèmes subsistaient encore. Thémis passait nuit et jour dans sa Salle à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses soeurs avaient bien essayé de savoir mais à chaque fois, elles eurent droit à une crise de larmes. Seule Thalie connaissait la vérité. Elle vint la voir.

- Thémis, il le savait.

- Thalie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Il t'aimait aussi.

- Non, il aimait Pharo.

- Détrompe-toi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, mais penses-y.

            Sur Terre. . . 

            Kephren et Pharo étaient anéantis depuis la mort de leurs amis. Quant à Shadi, il ne vivait plus que pour le sanctuaire sacré. Améthyste lui manquait tant. Elle ne reviendrait plus, elle l'avait clairement dit et les Forces Supérieures l'avaient entendue. Il essayait de se montrer fort mais son coeur et son regard reflétaient tout le contraire. Sans elle à ses côtés, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Il le faisait uniquement pour Pharo.

- Améthyste. . . 

            Il tint fermement le pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné, dans sa main.

- Je t'aime. . . 

            Un doux baiser effleura sa joue. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Où suis-je ?

- Au Royaume des Élus. Je suis Clara.

- Bonjour petite. Je n'étais pas sensée être morte ?

- Si. Mais tant de personnes souffrent. Ils ont été si courageux. Ce serait injuste de les faire souffrir. Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas retrouver Shadi et les autres.

- Non, je ne veux pas encore mourir.

- Senaï a été détruit. Plus rien ne perturbe la Terre à présent. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et quand tu les ouvriras, une surprise t'attendra.

- Merci Clara.

- C'est mon travail.

            Clara esquissa un joli sourire. Améthyste ferma les yeux et sentit qu'on la transportait d'un monde à l'autre. Une dernière fois, Clara murmura :

- Vas-y, ouvre les yeux. . . Adieu. . . 

            Améthyste ouvrit les yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la combla de joie.

- Shadi !!

- Améthyste ?!

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Plus tard les questions. Je veux savourer ce moment. Avec toi.

            Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Même une éternité n'aurait pas suffi. . . 

            Elle volait à travers les couloirs du Royaume. Elle en riait.

- Que de travail ! Heureusement que j'adore ça.

            Elle rentra dans une salle bleue.

- Sendji ?

- Oui ?

- C'est le moment.

- C'est encore trop tôt.

- Pharo et Kephren sont anéantis.

- Ils s'en sortiront.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu leur manques terriblement.

            Sendji soupira.

- Très bien, Clara. Mais avant, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes sur Chaos.

- Pour Thémis ?

- Oui.

- Elle pleure tout le temps. Elle t'aime vraiment.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- C'est parfait. Je te redonne la vie, et de Chaos, tu pourras revenir sur Terre. Mais que ce soit clair, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

- Mais tu m'as dit. . . 

- J'ai menti pour ne pas te faire de peine. Désolée.

- Tu me manqueras.

- Toi aussi. . . Premier Élu.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Quand je pense que tu as passé 5000 ans sans savoir que tu étais un Élu. . . 

- Boucle-la.

            Ils rirent de bon coeur. Ce fut l'heure.

- Adieu Sendji.

            Ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues.

- Au revoir Clara.

            Sendji disparut. Le visage de Clara s'attrista.

- Je me retrouve seule maintenant. . . 

- Je suis là moi.

            Elle retrouva quelque peu son sourire.

- Je sais. . . papa. Comment vont mon oncle et mon frère ? Et maman ?

- Très bien.

- Parfait. . . 

            Sendji retrouva la Salle des Esprits et des Âmes. Il ouvrit la porte, sachant que s'il frappait, Thémis n'ouvrirait pas. Il la vit, à genoux, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes en une prière silencieuse. Elle était installée devant une sorte d'autel transparent. A l'intérieur, y reposait une bougie bleu pâle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sendji fut si triste pour elle.

- Que Sendji trouve la paix.

            Sa prière terminée, elle ne se releva pas, elle resta à sa place, luttant contre ses larmes douloureuses. Mais soudain, elle craqua et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Sendji réalisa à ce moment-là combien l'amour que lui portait Thémis était fort. Et réalisant ceci, il eut mal au coeur. Il était parti sans lui avouer ses sentiments, la laissant seule et désorientée. Elle était comme une petite fille, perdue au milieu de l'océan. Sans personne pour la soutenir. Il serra les poings et murmura :

- Thémis. . . 

            La jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle avait reconnu la voix. La voix qu'elle entendait toutes les nuits, l'empêchant de dormir. Elle se leva et se retourna lentement. Puis, elle le vit. Ses yeux rouges brillaient.

- C'n'est pas un rêve ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es bien là ?

- Oui.

            Elle s'avança lentement vers lui sans cesser de le regarder. Arrivée à proximité de lui, elle se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras. Puis elle se remit à pleurer. Sendji l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée Thémis. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi malheureuse. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et t'ai négligée. Pardonne-moi.

- Tout ça, c'est du passé. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est que tu soies toujours là, avec moi. Est-ce possible ? Quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ?

            Thémis le savait mais elle avait peine à y croire. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Mais le silence de Sendji la fit douter.

- Alors ?

            Pour toute réponse, Sendji s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il était capable de lui offrir. Thémis répondit à son baiser, elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Après plusieurs longues secondes, ils s'écartèrent à regrets.

- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

- . . . Non, pas tout à fait. Embrasse-moi encore.

            Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Encore un petit dernier et c'est fini ! Quelle histoire, mais quelle histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

_RAR :_

**Kyarah** : je peux pas te dire si ce que j'ai prévu est bien ou pas mais tu verras par toi-même. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est triste pour Améthyste et Shadi mais comme j'aime pas les fins tristes, eh ben j'en ferai pas une.

J'ai vu que tu m'as mis deux reviews pour ce chapitre. Tu t'en rappelais pas ? C'est pas grave, je suis contente quand même. Mais non, Senaï est définitivement mort et en charpie. Y'a même plus son corps. Il est parti pour de bon !!

Allez, bisous !

**Meraude** : de toute façon, y'aura plus de scènes d'horreurs, alors, pire ou pas, c'est bientôt fini ! Bisous !!

**Queen Latifa** : welcome !! I answer you in English because you're not comfortable in French. That's OK ? Was my fic terrific ? I don't think so. Did you like it ? I make you big big big kisses !!!!!! Nos vemos luego !!

**Dragonna** : c'est bientôt fini. Oui, t'as raison, Senaï est vraiment très cruel. Mais maintenant, il est mort et ne reviendra plus. Je suis vraiment triste à l'idée de terminer cette fic. Elle me tenait vraiment à coeur et c'est l'un de mes petits bijoux. Mais bon, toute histoire a une fin et celle-ci est sur le point de s'achever. Gros bisous !!

Je tenais à remercier tous mes revieweurs. Peu nombreux mais c'est déjà un grand cadeau que d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'à la fin. Merci, merci, merci !! Je reviendrais dans une autre fic, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous aimez toujours autant Yugi, eh bien vous serez servies. Alors à bientôt mes petites princesses !!

Prochain chapitre : **Retrouvailles**


	21. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :**Certains personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent sinon, tous les autres ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et certains prénoms aussi m'appartiennent (je pense notamment à Kephren et Sendji).**** **Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles**

            Quand Shadi et Améthyste se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Pharo et Kephren pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais ils devaient d'abord émerger de leur sommeil. Ils avaient passé une nuit quelque peu. . . agitée.

- Réveille-toi, ma chérie. . . 

            Améthyste ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Shadi. Il lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- A ton avis ? Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et qui vient de m'offrir la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux.

            Shadi l'embrassa.

            Et c'est deux heures plus tard qu'ils décidèrent enfin à se lever.

            Améthyste et Shadi apparurent devant chez Yugi. Elle frappa à la porte. C'est Pharo, accompagné de Kephren, qui ouvrit. Ils se figèrent. Améthyste prit la parole avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Maître.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je pourrais vous expliquer mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour vous raconter une telle histoire.

            Pharo les fit entrer. Améthyste passa devant Kephren et s'arrêta.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Kephren.

- Moi aussi Améthyste.

            Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Puis, ils s'assirent et Améthyste raconta tout.

- Juste après que la porte de la Salle de Thémis se soit refermée, je suis plongée dans un profond sommeil. Normalement, je n'aurais jamais dû me réveiller mais je l'ai fait. J'ignorais comment quand j'ai rencontré Clara, dernière des Élus. Elle m'a expliqué que j'étais au Royaume des Élus et que des êtres aussi courageux que vous n'avaient pas le droit de souffrir. Elle m'a redonné la vie et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Shadi était là, devant moi.

            Améthyste serra la main de Shadi plus fort dans la sienne.

- Tu es revenue depuis quand ? demanda Pharo.

- Depuis hier.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous voir tout de suite ?

            Améthyste et Shadi éhangèrent un regard. Pharo esquissa un sourire.

- Je comprends. Je ne vous en veux pas. Parle-moi de cette Clara.

- Eh bien. . . 

-. . . c'est une adorable jeune fille.

            Sendji apparut. Tous se figèrent et restèrent sans voix.

- Bonjour. Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de vous revoir.

            Améthyste sentit son coeur se remplir de joie.

- Sendji, tu es bien vivant ? C'est bien toi ?

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oh, quel bonheur !

- Améthyste, je voulais te remercier d'avoir permis à tout le monde de revenir à la vie. Merci !

- Et moi, je regrette de n'avoir pu te la redonner. Mais tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est que nous sommes tous là.

- Nous pourrons continuer à nous revoir aussi longtemps que nous le souhaiterons.

- Oui, Pharo.

            Après ces merveilleuses retrouvailles, chacun se sépara. Améthyste et Shadi retournèrent au sanctuaire et Sendji retourna avec Thémis. D'ailleurs, tous furent surpris d'apprendre qu'ils s'aimaient. Pharo fut le premier à le féliciter.

            Kephren et Pharo discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- Je suis si heureux. Ils sont tous revenus, déclara Kephren.

- Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, surtout pas eux, continua Pharo. Même toi, tu as failli mourir.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Kephren, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que Senaï avait réussi. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à ses attaques ?

- C'était grâce à l'amour. TON amour. Je pensais sans cesse à toi, cela m'a permis de résister. Quand je voyais ton visage, le courage montait en moi. J'ai réalisé à ce moment précis que tu étais ma seule raison de vivre. Mon destin est de te servir toute ma vie.

- Je ne veux pas de ce destin.

            Kephren fut surpris.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Ce que je désire par dessus-tout, c'est vivre à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas être ton Supérieur, je veux être bien plus que ça. . . mon amour.

            Kephren s'avança vers Pharo, se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser qui devint plus possessif puis sauvage. Leurs langues se mêlèrent brutalement et une vague de désir les envahit.

- Pharo, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi et avec les gens que j'aime. C'est une vie comme ceci que j'espérais, et mon voeu a été exaucé.

            Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et avec des gestes et mouvements enflammés, ils se déshabillèrent lentement, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Kephren allongea Pharo sur le lit et le couvra de baisers enfiévrés. Pharo reprit le dessus en faisant de même. Leur plaisir augmentait de seconde en seconde et bientôt, ils ne contrôleraient plus rien que leur désir. Leurs mains s'activaient sur le corps brûlant du partenaire la température augmenta de plusieurs degrés. On n'entendait plus que leurs souffles irréguliers, leurs halètements et gémissements.

            Pendant l'union de leurs deux corps, ils crièrent ensemble signe d'extase. Ils s'écroulèrent, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus régulière, trempés de sueur. Un immense bonheur se dessina sur leurs visages et rien ne pourrait effacer cette harmonie tant attendue. Rien, même pas l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi. Car ils savaient qu'ils vaincraient toujours. Grâce à l'amour. . . 

**FIN**

****

****

****

****

****

C'est enfin terminé ! Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?**soupir**

_RAR :_

**Meraude** : non, plus de sang, plus rien, rien que de l'amour ! J'espère que cette fin t'a plu ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Kyarah** : c'est parce que les deux coeurs étaient compatibles donc y'a pas eu de rejet d'organes. De toute façon, c'est qu'une fic et dans les fics, on peut faire n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Bon, je te fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine fic !!

J'aimerais que vous me laissiez vos impressions sur cette fin et ce que vous en pensez. Une suite, peut-être ? Je sais pas, je verrais. J'écris une autre fic qui s'appelle « **Puissance cachée** » que je mettrais bientôt sur le site. Alors, si vous avez aimé « **Améthyste ou le pouvoir de la Résurrection** » et « **Améthyste : Réincarnations** », guettez le site et si un beau jour, vous voyez une fic qui s'appelle « **Puissance cachée** », eh bien Etoile du soir sera de retour !!! Et j'espère toutes vous retrouvez, Kyarah, Meraude, Dragonna, Queen Latifa et tous les autres !!!!!!! (dsl si j'en ai oublié !!)

_Un petit résumé de **Puissance cachée** ?_

_Une aventure où le Pharaon partira à la recherche de ses origines et de son passé. Mais il fera des découvertes surprenantes. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il devra affronter les fantômes de son passé et de nouveaux ennemis. Mais voilà, ces ennemis que Yami croit avoir ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Mais alors, pourquoi, quand il croit découvrir des secrets, il se trouve toujours plus près de la mort qu'auparavant ?_

Voilà !! Si ça intéresse des gens, venez lire, ça ne coûte rien. Je vous demanderais pas de payer.

Gros gros gros bisous à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivie depuis le début !!! Je vous adore !!!!!!! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!!!

**Etoile du soir xxx**


End file.
